Forsaken Love
by Leeta
Summary: Kirara is in love with a hanyou that she can not have,but Naraku grants Kirara to take a humanoid body,but theirs a catch,she must kill Kagome and deliver the shards to Naraku by the next Full Moon or loss her new body&soul.IY/ Kirara [COMPLETE!]
1. Prologue

Forsaken Love

Summary: Kirara is in love with a hanyou that she can not have, but Naraku grants Kirara to take a humanoid body, but theirs a catch, she must kill Kagome and deliver the shards to Naraku by the next Full Moon or loss her new body & soul. [ IY/Kag M/S ] 

 Rated Pg-13: Language. Violence, themes

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha! 

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

_Forskaen Love___

Prologue:

"Kirara!" Sango yelled out in worry and fear for her youkai neko friend. "Kirara! Oh Where are you!" she cried out again. Shippo ran ahead of Sango and looked under rocks and between bushes across the field that was only miles away from the battlefield. "Kirara?" He asked looking into a bush. "I hope she's alright." Kagome said as she looked about the area for their fallen companion. "Something smells different." Inu-Yasha said jumping from bush to bush. "Hey! Kirara! Where are ya? You good for nothing cat, Kirara!" he yelled and received no answer.

Miroku stumped on his own two feet, he was dizzy over the loss of blood from the battle. They had been attacked while they had slept, thousands of demons from the sky and land attacked them. Surprisingly they had survived and killed the demons, but during the battle Kirara had gone missing and no one had noticed until it ended. There was so much blood in the area it was hard to tell a flower from a corpse. But somehow Inu-Yasha could pick up a scent! "I think am going to be sick." The monk announced as he found a massacred body of a youkai with its head missing. "Oh yeah, most defiantly." His face grew pale at the smell of the corpse by his feet and he saw another body with its lower torso missing, most likely Kirara's work. 

"Stop complaining and help us fin Kirara!" Sango barked at the perverted mon, who was ever so happy to leave the area of bodies. Kagome looked at Shippo. "Any luck?" 

"No." He said with watery eyes and then something took them by surprise as Inu-Yasha's ears went wild. "Geese! What the heck am I hearing?" He put a hand over his ears in pain and closed one eye. "Will someone shut that chanting up!!" he yelled in anger and fall to one knee. But then as suddenly as the annoying sound came it left. "What the fuck was that?" he asked "I didn't hear anything." Miroku replied. "Oh course you wouldn't! Your human."

"Hey where's Shippo?"

"Great now there's two people missing! Hey half-pint where did you go!" Inu-Yasha growled and was answered by a high-pitched scream. The four companions looked at each other in shock and ran to the source of the sound. Inu-Yasha was the first to get there and what he saw was something he could not explain. Shippo ran up to him and grabbed Inu-Yasha's pants leg and pointed at the being. "Who's that?" 

"Whoa!" Sango and Kagome said at once and quickly covered the monks eyes with their hands. "This is not for you to see! Nor you Shippo!" Kagome added and covered Shippo's eyes. There before them lay a naked woman covered in blood, well they thought it was human until they noticed two large fluffy tails, pointed ears with black at the ends of the ears and a black diamond in the center of the woman's head and a cat like nose. Her long waist length hair was an off-white as well where her tails. From her elbows down to her middle finger was black fur that looked like a silk glove and past the elbows was human skin, her ankles had the same black glove look as her arms did. 

The young woman opened her eyes, which where a red-orange color with a silted pupil, she smiled at them to reveal sharp long fangs. Then she spoke before she became dizzy and closed her eyes once more. "Inu-Yasha…" Everyone then looked at Inu-Yasha. "Hey don't look at me I don't know the youkai, but she smells familiar." 

Sango was the first to moved to the girls side, she removed her green sash from her waist and unfolded it and covered the girl with it. "Give me a hand Kagome." Sango said and Kagome ran to her best-friend and helped lift the girl to her feet and then disappeared towards the campsite, even though it was occupied by thousand of dead bodies.            

[Author: I have NO idea what possessed me to write this. Lmao, but I have no idea if I want to continue this crazy/interesting idea. What do you think? It just kind of popped into my head, heck I even made an image of Kirara as a humanoid youkai. LOL! Well if I get enough reviews then ill continue this story, like of I don't know 10 reviews and ill continue. =^-^=, Sorry for it being so short.

www.angelfire.com/ok5/gambit/Inu/Fanart/L1.html  =Humanoid Kirara image, got REALLY bored lmao] 


	2. Chapter 1A Deal Is Binding

Chapter 1: A Deal Is Binding  
  
[an: ~blah~ = Inner thoughts. Just thought ill point that out ^^]  
  
The group of companions walked down a path down an old dust road and if you weren't watching where your going you would most likely step in an evil pothole and hurt your self. Surrounding the road where trees of all kinds from short to tall, cotton to oak trees. Birds flew over the heads of the group and the wind blew lightly at their hair, it was pure heaven.until the word "pervert" echoed through the air and soon followed by the sound of Hiraikotsu meeting the skull of an unfortunate monk with wondering hands.  
  
Kirara the companions friend and means of transportation when needed, sighed in annoyance as she walked over to the monk who held the back of his head with his cursed hand, whimpering. Well in order to get the point across and also to try and get some peace without having to hear the word "pervert" every five minutes Kirara decide to emphasis a declaration of how bad she herself need to stay sane so she changed into her larger form and proceeded to use the back of her large paw and smacked the monk in the back of the head, causing him to fall face first into the dusty road. With that done she purred to her master, Sango who was now laughing at this act that had just taken place as the monk mumbled. With is done, Kirara walked up to Inu-Yasha.  
  
Inu-Yasha was walking besides Kagome and Kirara being the cat that she is and wanting attention, squeezed in between the two and since she was still in her superior form she was successful in almost knocking Kagome over, but she caught her by the hem of her mini-pea green skirt and helped her balance herself. Kagome smiled and scratched Kirara behind her ear. "Hey, Kirara." Kagome said as Kirara responded by glancing at her, then returned her glance to the hanyou by her. Kirara's ears drooped a little when she noticed the hanyou was in deep thought, though she did not want to bother him she still wanted attention. So she brushed her head up against his forearm as she purred.  
  
She liked the feel of his fire-rat kimono and that was not all she liked, she liked him also. But sadly she knew she had no chance with him, especially with Kagome and Kikyo in the picture, but still she would not give up. She loved the way he smelled of pine, the mix of his bloodline, his silver hair, and his golden eyes full of care and love. Then finally, his soul and his personality, oh how she loved him, all of him. If only she could be in a mortal form like him. Why couldn't she change into a mortal form like Sessho-maru, who could change into an oversized dog and then back to a human form. All she could do was change from little to big Kirara.  
  
Inu-Yasha looked down at the neko at his side and smirked at her. "Hey." He said and scratched her behind the ear, he knew she liked it, he too liked it when Kagome would scratch behind his ears, but he would never admit it, not even in death would he. He continued to scratch her ear unconsciously as he became absorbed with thought. Kagome and Kirara both noticed that, Kirara moved her head back and licked his clawed hand in concern and Kagome raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong Inu-Yasha?" Kagome asked which in turn snapped Inu-Yasha away from his thoughts, Kirara looked up at the hanyou wanting to know also. "Hmm? Nothing wench." He replied and crossed his arms inside the sleeves of his kimono.  
  
"I thought we went over this before, my name is Kagome not wench." She sighed as Shippo hopped from Kagome's shoulder over onto Kirara's head and looked at Inu-Yasha. "Yeah what's up? Your so quite today, it's not like you." Shippo stated and Yasha growled, "It's nothing, alright! So leave me he heck alone!" He barked which made everyone look at him, he noticed this and did his infamous "Feh" and said the only thing that came to his mind "Well camp in the forest here next to the road." With that said he disappeared into the forest, leaving the other slightly shocked. Sango waited until she was sure Inu-Yasha was out of hearing range.  
  
"Man, someone's a little edgy." She said and walked up to her two friends. "Think it has anything to do with what we heard in the village?" Kagome asked and Kirara looked at the two girls thinking ~No Shit Sherlock.~  
  
"Most likely." Miroku joined in, "After all we just received news that a man in white ape fur was spotted near here and that young maidens to the west of here are missing their souls, which is most likely Lady Kikyo's work and furthermore We just battled an enormous Touruko that would of swallowed our hanyou whole if it wasn't for Kirara plucking the fowls eyes out, I believe I would be a little irate myself." Miroku said in his composed voice. "Gee, good observation, bokushi, you deserve a cookie." Sango said rolling her eyes.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"I was being sarcastic."  
  
"Of course you were, I was just playing along."  
  
"Alright you two, come on, we need to find a place to camp, its getting dark." Kagome stated and walked off into the forest dragging her oversized bag on the ground. Miroku just stared for a moment. "How can she carry all that? Furthermore drag it and never ripping it once?"  
  
"Talent." Sango smirked and followed after her friend as Kirara changed forms and hoped onto her master's shoulder to make sure the monk did not get any ideas. "I see." Miroku said and ran to catch up to Sango.  
  
It did not take long to locate a place to stay that was only a couple of feet away from the road but safe enough distance from any eyes that would try to locate them. They had chosen a small open space in circled by trees and a few bushes, there was a small fire in the center of the camp, and Sango sat by Kagome who was passing out the ramen to everyone. Miroku leaned against a tree a good distance away from the two girls after being smack in the head by Sango's ungodly bone boomerang after groping her. He ate his food in silence, for his head hurt too much and of course Inu-Yasha was sucking down the ramen like a vacuum cleaner.  
  
Kirara just watched them eat, she watched Shippo try to steal a few noodles away from Inu-Yasha, which would mean certain death if he was caught, but lucky for him Inu-Yasha did not notice until he turned his head back from asking Kagome a question and bonked the Kitsune on the head several times and in return Kagome would sit him and so the night continued like this until finally everyone went to sleep. Kirara was the only one to remain awake, she sighed to herself and stood up, she then turned silently away from her sleeping companions, and she then made her way silently into the night. She had seen a small pond earlier that day when searching for a place to rest for the night. So she tracked back to the area, so she could be alone with her thoughts. Once she had found the pond she sat upon the banks and looked down into her reflection. She tilted her head and her mirror image titled her head in the small direction.  
  
She studied her image in the water turning from side to side looking at herself before sighing and laying down dipping one little paw into the cool waters and moved it around creating small quakes. She was considered beautiful in her race of neko youkai's, but she could not help but wonder what she was ranked in Inu-Yasha's eyes. ~Hopefully something good, but.looks don't matter~ she thought to herself as she sighed. ~Does he even care about me? Does he even have room for me in that heart of his or do Kagome and Kikyo crowd it? Maybe if I had a mortal body he would accepted me and perhaps love me in return.~ she thought and was about to close her eyes to let sleep take her into its ever warm embrace, but when a voice sounded into the darkness, her head quickly shoot up.  
  
"Kirara, what troubles you so?" A voice said in concern and the first name that came to her mind in an instant was.~Naraku~ she growled and within a split second she was consumed by a blazing fire and when it extinguished she was in her large form and ready to bite the youkai's head off.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Inu-Yasha's nosed twitched and he opened one golden eye to see a demon up in his face hissing at him It was one of the most ugliest youkai he had ever seen. It had one eye in the middle of its forehead and fangs as long as the youkai's arms. Its body was a dark purple, its reptilian hid reminded him of a lizard but Inu-Yasha being totally off guard for perhaps the first time in his life, fell out of the tree that he was sleeping in and landed upon his back, the cyclops youkai followed the hanyou's fall and landed on top of the shocked hanyou with knee to the stomach causing the hanyou to cry out and waking up his comrades, who stared at thousand of hungry youkai's in complete shock. "Hell!?" Miroku shouted then bonked himself in the head with his staff for using such language. Sango stood up with her boomerang in hand; Shippo let out a cry and conceal himself behind Kagome who woke with a start. Miroku looked above him to find thousands of youkai flying above him. "What is going on! Inu-Yasha!" he yelled as the Hanyou knocked the Cyclops off him. "If I knew, I would gladly tell you!" he barked and Shippo made a remark to him. "How come you didn't smell them!"  
  
"How come you didn't pick them up either!" Yasha snapped and pulled out the Tetsusaiga which changed in his hands, as Kagome readied her bow, Miroku on the other hand was using his Air Rip to take down the flying youkai, he took a 3rd of them out until suddenly he saw Naraku's wasp and with a swift motion the beads where placed upon his closed fist and arm, then he used his staff to knock a youkai senseless. "Naraku! This explains everything now!" Inu-Yasha growled, Sango through her Hiraikotsu at the demons killing many of them. "Damn!" she yelled and then looked around and her eyes grew wide with fear. "Kirara! She's missing!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Naraku floated in front of Kirara then around her and she growled at him in warning, "Ah, dear Kirara, don't growl. It's not becoming of a lady." He snickered. "Your heart speaks out for a love that is forbidden to you, is that not true?" he asked and Kirara's growl disappeared and her ears dropped as her tails fell slowly towards the ground. "Ah so it is true, I can help you." He said with fake emotion and floated back in front of her. "Inu-Yasha is the one you wish to steal the heart from isn't?" He chuckled before continuing ".how amusing, you want to be with him don't you? But you can't in the form you are in now can you? Nor could you be with him in mortal form."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"AAAHHHH!"  
  
"Sango!" Miroku cried as Sango fell to the ground, her bone boomerang bounced past her and away from her reach, she felt warm blood flow down from her shoulder where she had been struck by a youkai's claws. She looked up to find the short-bodied demon that had attacked her coming upon her at a great speed, she closed her eyes awaiting the deathblow that soon would be delivered to her, but none ever came. She opened her eyes to find Miroku standing over her, his staff held out as a blockade, the youkai's teeth bared down on the staff, but the staff would not yield in submission to the pressure, nor could the claws break it as its short arms reached out for Miroku.  
  
"Miroku." Sango gasped  
  
"S-Sango located your weapon, I can not hold him back much longer." He managed to say as he looked over his shoulder, his eyes sparkled with worry, love and signs of unbearable pain speared across his face as he was being pushed back by the demon.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"No, indeed, not while the miko lives, you deserve him more then her, it's true. You a full blood youkai who can protect him from the unseen dangers, protect him from undead spirits in which only neko's can see. Yes, you are the one for his heart." He said in sly voice and Kirara's ear perked up slightly and she eyed him closely. "Can you not see, the one called Kagome is killing him from the inside, he craves for the love that she will not return, he will be betrayed by her as Kikyo betrayed him. She is Kikyo in soul, though not in body. You can save him though." He said as he held out his hand to her. "You can save him from death and give him the undying love that only you can provide to him."  
  
Kirara walked up to him, and then backed away fighting her inner self; one part of her agreed with him, another opposed it. ~You lie, Kagome would not kill him, she.she loves him~ her ears dropped again and she whimpered. "Are you sure? If so then why does she punish him? Why does she not remove the rosary from his neck that holds him in her power? Is that love? To keep one imprisoned against their will? Then be punished for small acts that he can not control?"  
  
~He can control himself.~  
  
"Can he really, with that curse necklace? You have a duty to free him as being his love."  
  
~Duty?~  
  
"Yes, duty, you must help him, show him love before the pain kills him, before she kills him."  
  
~How can I save him?~  
  
"You must kill the miko."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Inu-Yasha!" Kagome cried as saw him being pieced by a youkai's blade. He just smiled and pushed the blade further into his side to intimidate the youkai and it worked beautifully and he easily removed the youkai's head from his shoulders with his Sankon Tetsusou, though he had to pause for a moment to remove the blade from his side. Kagome sighed in relief that was until a youkai kicked her in the back sending her flying head over heels into the ground. Inu-Yasha heard her cry and quickly turned to see her bow being snapped by the demons foot as he closed in on her.  
  
Inu-Yasha acted instantly and jumped at the demon, Tetsusaiga easily slid into the demons body, slicing his lower torso off, the youkai fell to the ground and Inu-Yasha turned to Kagome and helped her up. "You okay, Kagome?"  
  
"Yes." She said blushing at his touch and he concealed a smile, "Good, not get out of here, you're just on the way." He snorted and Kagome made a face at him. "OH! Is that so, dog-boy!" she growled and he looked back at her. "Now is not the time to argue!" he snapped and held the Tetsusaiga tightly in his hands and Kagome, though wanting to protest nodded and picked up a bloody youkai spear and ran off.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ~ I-I-I can't~  
  
"You can if you wish to save him." Naraku said pulling out a mirror that belonged to Kanna. "Look." He said and held the mirror out to Kirara who if she could, gasped at the image of Kagome, she had her bow aimed at a confused Inu-Yasha. Kagome had a complete Shikon Jewel hanging from a silver chain upon her neck Inu-Yasha took a step towards her trying to speak some sense into her, then she let the arrow go, it glowed with a brilliant light and pierced Inu-Yasha heart. Kirara watched as Inu-Yasha emptied his heart and soul out to Kagome, who now was reading an arrow into her bow to use.  
  
She looked back at the hanyou and pulled back the bow and Inu-Yasha called out once again, but this time in tears.  
  
She let the arrow go.  
  
And darkness enveloped the mirror  
  
The image was gone.  
  
Kirara looked at Naraku with watery eyes full of pain and sorrow. "That is only one future that could happen, there is many alternate futures that could happen. You could save him if you wanted." He said as he put the mirror away. Kirara looked at him then whimpered as she shook her head. ~ I do not believe the image, the mirror belongs to Kanna, it shows what one wants to see.~ she said to him and he growled in his inner self. "True, but do you really want to take that chance and this image that was played come true?"  
  
She said nothing, "I will make you a deal." He said as she looked up at him, "I will give you a mortal body, you will be able to what all the other can do, but it will only last until the next full moon."  
  
~What's the catch?~  
  
"Oh there is no catch my friend, it is just a gift. Will you take it?" he asked in a sweet voice. She was silent for what seemed like eternity. Then she looked up at him, to be mortal, what would it be like? To laugh, speak, to be at the same level as the others? Oh it just sounded to good to be true!  
  
"Well?" he asked becoming impatient  
  
~I-I I will take the body you offer~  
  
"Very well then." Naraku said hiding an evil smile and chanted in a strange tongue and Kirara glowed an eerie blue light as flame surrounded her, she let out a roar as pain surged through her body. She felt her once pawed hand split into fingers forming a slender hand, her head shrank and her ears dropped to where a humans were, but her ears grew to a point, she felt her body starch into a human form, she heard bones pop, crack and snap in unusual places and it pained her. She felt her hind legs crack into straight human legs, She felt her teeth contract into vampiric teeth, her long claws turned into retracted nails, her feet slip into five toes and a foot that was no longer cat like.  
  
Her fur disappeared and was replaced by pale human skin. Her head formed long wavy waist length cream colored hair, she then fell to the ground in a naked, bloody heap. The only thing that remained the same that marked her as being a youkai was her two long tails, the black diamond upon her forehead, her pointed eras with black tips, black like fur from her elbow down to her middle finger that looked like silk gloves at first glance and her ankles had the same silky black fur. But what completely set her off were her red-orange silted eyes. Naraku laughed as a mark appeared on her for head that was a symbol of a spider that was invisible to the naked eye.  
  
"Now for payment."  
  
"B-but you s-s-aid." She said in a shaky voice that scared her, was that her voice? "I lied and you believe me, you fool. If you tell anyone that I was the one who granted you this gift then you will die and your soul will be mine."  
  
".."  
  
"Hmm, bring me the shard and kill the miko if you truly wish to live and if you fail to bring them to me at the next full moon, your soul and body will be mine." He said harshly getting his point across. "Then you can go on living your happy little life, if Inu-Yasha can stand to be near you after what you have committed." He added with a laugh and faded  
  
"What.a...fool.I.am" she whispered to herself as she heard a scream and then voices of people she knew, she called out for Inu-Yasha and felt a warm cloth draped over her body and two pair of arms helped her too her feet. She could no think straight all she could here was Naraku's words floating in her mind. She was trapped like a mouse and there was no way out, her foolishness and blind love had trapped her.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Japanese Dictionary to help you who do not know Jap. =^-^=  
  
Neko: cat  
  
Hiraikotsu: The name of Sango's large Bone Boomerang  
  
Bokushi: priest  
  
Hanyou: half demon  
  
Youkai: demon  
  
Miko: priestess  
  
Sankon Tetsusou: Soul Scattering Iron Claw, Iron Revere Soul Stealer- his claw attack that can pretty much rip anything to shreds in one stroke.  
  
Touruko: Turkey (okay so I thought it was funny. Come on picture Inu almost being eaten alive by a giant man eating demon turkey! Funny no?.well I was going to use a rooster. lol)  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
[Author: I deicded to change it a bit and fix all my errors, I think I got them all. I got he idea about the neko's being able to see things that normal people cannot is because it is said that cats can see things like spirits, ghost and all those things. So it makes a little since, I hope. Anyways was this better? I added and changed a few things. I'm fixing chapter 3 now, so I will have it back up soon.] 


	3. Chapter 2 The New Kirara

Chapter 3: The New Kirara  
  
[AN: hope I didn't make an typos and errors this time]  
  
After taking a quick trip to the hot springs and relocating their camp site, Kagome and Sango helped Kirara dress into one of Sango's spare kimonos, which was a pale blue kimono with large dark blue stripes on it. Sango let the Kirara keep the green sash that was now tied around the Kirara's waist, her hair was pulled back in a loosely and tied a few inches above the ends of her strange colored hair. Sango had already came to the conclusion that the girl now descend girl before them was a youkai, well for one she had two tails, fangs, red eyes, cream colored hair, a black diamond in the center of her and claws.  
  
Kagome looked at the youkai, "What's your name?" Kagome asked as Shippo climbed up onto Kagome's lap and sniffled. Kagome looked down at him. "We couldn't find Kirara." Shippo cried and buried his face into Kagomes school shirt. Kagome hugged the little Kitsune as the youkai neko looked down at Shippo with a small smile. "Shippo do not worry am fine." She said and everybody turned and stared at her. Kirara looked at them, they all had the funniest look on their faces. She could not help but smile at them and Inu- Yasha was the first to speak. "I knew you smelt familiar, you baka neko. How did you take on a human form? I didn't know neko's were able to do this." He said with his arms crossed across his chest.  
  
"I didn't know either, it just kind of happened." She shrugged and everyone eyed her, but decided not to ask her for a better explanation. It was getting late, they would just go to Kaede's and ask her about this and if she had heard about any shard information lately. "Feh." Inu-Yasha said and hopped into the nearest tree. Sango, Kagome, and Miroku looked at Kirara. "I like the change." Miroku commented and he received an evil glare from the women and he just sighed. Sango laughed a little and hugged Kirara. "This is so cool! Now we can do everything together and talk to each other. I am happy for you." Sango cheered and Inu-Yasha spoke from his place in the tree he had picked to sleep in. "Oi, we will talk more about this in the morning. I would like to sleep if you don't mind." He said in irritation.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * The next morning, they slowly made their way to Kaede's to see if any news had come up sense they where gone. As they walked down the dusty trail, Kirara was chatting away with Shippo and Sango happily, finally she was able to tell them what she wanted and join their conversations. She no longer felt like an outsider. Miroku was walking behind them, they did not notice though because he had slipped behind him. But he being his usual perverted self studied the backsides of the two girls, but he was mostly interested in Kirara's right now, he watched her tails go from left to right, left to right. Swaying as she walked, he was quite amused by the way her tails moved and well among other things.  
  
It was driving him insane! Kirara in a human boy! He chuckled to himself, but those tails, those blasted tails. He could not help himself! He couldn't resist! He reached for the two tails and held them within his hands, they were large and fluffy! Oh they where so soft, he rubbed his face against the oversized cream colored tails and he grinned as he then stroked her tails, keeping at the same pace as her, he did not want to get caught. He would of giggled like a schoolgirl if the tail to his right had not tickled under his nose, which caused him to sneeze; he was now sentenced to death.  
  
Kirara looked behind her, as did Sango and Shippo when they had heard the sneeze. Miroku smiled nervously as he still held on to her left tail. "My, my, what a lovely tail you have and so soft, oh! Look there!" he pointed at her tail with his free hand. "There's a twig stuck there let me just get that for..." He never got to finish his sentence as he was slapped by Kirara, which left behind a large clawed hand mark and Sango added to the effect as she slammed her Hiraikotsu into his head, lucky for him, if he was, he had a very thick skull. [AN explains why he never had gotten brain damage or.maybe he has..0.o] And of course Miroku's reply to this was when his body smacked into the ground and his eyes went into spirals and was dragged by his feet across the road by Kirara and Sango.  
  
"I swear he never learns."  
  
"I understand perfectly." Kirara responded with a smirk as her tails swayed once again and Shippo laughed and blew a raspberry at the unconscious dark- haired monk. "Pervert."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Inu-Yasha sat by the door-flap of Kaede's hut as he always did; the others sat around the dead fire, as Kaede examined Kirara with a puzzled expression. "It is indeed Kirara, but how she came to be this way is uncertain to me." She said with a sigh. "Well I happen to like the change." Miroku said with a smile and was rewarded with a smack across the head by Inu-Yasha. "You damn pervert." He snorted as Miroku rubbed his head. "I was just complimenting Kirara on her new form and I resent that, I am not a pervert, I am a monk." He said in his composed voice and closed his eyes as Kagome and Sango rolled their eyes.  
  
Shippo blinked then sighed as he climbed up into Kirara's lap, he then stood up turned to her and placed his small hands under her breast. "So how does it feel to be a lady, Kirara?" Shippo asked in pure innocents and Inu- Yasha looked a Shippo and saw where his hands where. He was about to bonk the kitsune over the head, but the monk beat him. "Shippo." He said picking the kitsune up by the tail. "That is no way to treat a lady." He said and placed a comforting arm around Kirara as Shippo, being confused shouted his protest that he did not do anything. Inu-Yasha took this time and knocked the monk upon the head with his clawed fist. "Keep your hands off her, ya perverted monk." He barked and Kirara blushed and said nothing for a few moments. Her tails moved side to side slowly and she looked up at her friends, Inu-Yasha was beating the monk up for trying to grope Kagome, Kagome trying to stop him, Shippo watching in amusement and Sango sighing.  
  
She looked over to her left and watched Kaede gather a few items for them; she guessed they would be leaving soon. What was she going to do? She looked back at Kagome how had successfully stopped Inu-Yasha, she watched as they both walked outside. She growled inwardly at her rival then the growl turned slowly into a whimper. Could Inu-Yasha really be happy with Kagome? Would he hate her if she kills her? She wanted to cry and tell all to the person she trusted, Sango. But she could not do this; if she did she would die instantly. No, she could not kill Kagome. She thought as she stood up and left the hut. "Kirara?" Sango asked "I'll be right back." She replied  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
[Author: okay so was that any good? I fixed the errors and once again changed and added a few things. Now if you don't mind can you give me a had? What should happen next?  
  
A.Kirara runs into Naraku and they have a little talk  
  
B. Someone follow's her and catches her with Naraku, but says nothing to anyone nor brings up the subject  
  
C. Kirara follows Inu and Kagome  
  
D. or should a scene take place with Inu and Kirara? If so what kind of scene?  
  
Thanks for reading this story and helping me, I will give u credit if I pick your idea. =^-^=, also I do believe Kirara is a female because she looks it and who would name a male Kirara? That name also sound feminine, but that's just my opinion. Also am trying to keep them in character as best as I can. And for you happy little flamers, if you don't have something nice to say then don't say anything at all. =) I am just playing around with an idea, lol. But anyways comments and helpful references to things would be a great help. Plus, I know, I know I suck at spelling! I try to catch all the errors that I can. *bows * forgive me.  
  
Please Review] 


	4. Chapter 3 Little Hints

Chapter 4:  
  
Kirara sighed as she looked down at the ground as she walked. She was upset at the moment, she had just returned from her walk in the woods and she had stumbled across Inu-Yasha and Kagome.  
  
She stepped into the quiet hut and found a comfortable pace on the floor, which was across the room from Miroku and the others in the room. She wrapped her tails around her body for warmth and closed her eyes as she saw the event reply in her mind.  
  
* * * *  
  
Flash Back  
  
* * * *  
  
Inu-Yasha sat at the foot of his lovely Go-Shinboku tree, Kagome sat on his lap, his arms gently held her, she was crying. The two must have gotten into a fight once again and now he was trying to comfort her. He could never stand to see a woman cry, he gently ran a hand through her hair, he whispered something into her ear and she looked up at him. Her eyes red from crying, he smiled at her a little and removed a tear from her cheek with this claw, carefully so not to hurt her.  
  
"Kagome listen to me alright. I didn't mean what I said, its just that. . ." he started but was cut short when Kagome silenced him by pressing two fingers to his lips. "I understand. You need time to sort your own feelings about. . .Kikyo and whatever is on your mind. Just remember, am always here for you." She said softly with understanding. Inu-Yasha placed a hand over hers and brought her closer to him. He then gently laid a kiss upon her fore head.  
  
"Thank you, Kagome."  
  
* * * *  
  
End Flash Back  
  
* * * *  
  
It wasn't his words that made her upset or how they acted; it was because he really did love her! His eyes showed it, he would not part with her or Kikyo! There was no choice in the matter; Kagome must die, along with Kikyo. How far would her loyalty truly go? How much could she endure? She whimpered into her tails and cried herself to sleep. She would have to get Kagome alone at the right time.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The next morning the group of friends set out once again in search of the Shikon no tama. Kirara acted as if she saw nothing last night, she had to catch the miko off guard somehow. But right now, she just wanted to be near her friends and her secret love. So she walked up to Sango and engaged in a conversation, they laughed and joked. Kagome joined in soon and now they were laughing so hard they could barely walk. Miroku, Shippo and Inu-Yasha raised an eyebrow at this act.  
  
"What's up with them?" He asked as the monk shrugged "Kami only knows." He said in his composed voice. Shippo was totally lost, "Maybe they had some of that chocolate that kagome brings me. It always makes me . . . whats he word Kago uses? Hyper! That's is, so maybe Kago and them are hyper." He said with a grin.  
  
"Well whatever they are I hope they snap out of it soon." Inu-Yasha said as they walked into a town. Most of the towns people froze in what they were doing, it was odd to see humans travel with youkais. But seeing as a monk and slayer was in the group they didn't worry to much. Then their eyes grew wide as they saw a young girl with raven hair. "I tell ye, 'tis the reincarnated priestess." A woman whispered to her friend. "Aye, the one that shattered the jewel. My she is young."  
  
"Indeed." Another woman muttered as another joined and pointed at the hanyou. "She travels with a hanyou, 'tis that strange? A kitsune and . . . a neko youkai."  
  
"A neko?" The second woman stated and looked at Kirara. "For a youkai she is pretty, strange though, their aint many that can switch to human form." She stated as the third nodded. "A slayer and monk travels in their group also."  
  
"Strange."  
  
"Perhaps the hanyou is one of their mates, see the look in his eye. He looks confused though."  
  
"I agree." The fourth women said as the fifth shook her head. "'Tis insane, who in their right mind would be with a hanyou?" she said and then eeped when the hanyou's golden eyes glared at them. "He can hear us!" she spat and ran off to continue her work. Inu-Yasha growled, these pathetic humans, how dare they speak like that. He would gladly rip their throats out if Kagome and the other's weren't around.  
  
Kirara gently put her hand upon his and shook her head. "Inu-Yasha, be calm, their only human." She said in a gently tune that made the hanyou feel at peace. He looked down at Kirara, who smiled up at him and she gently pushed a stray lock of silver hair out of his face. Her tails brushed at his left side, begging for affection. Luckily he did not take notice of the meaning of the neko. But one human female did, and they both look at each other in confusion. Inu-Yasha put his hand over Kirara's and gently moved it away from his hair.  
  
Then he looked at Kagome, "Do you sense anything?" he asked and Kagome shook her head. Kirara on the other hand removed her hand angrily from Inu- Yasha and walked ahead of the group. They all just shrugged, except for Sango, she watched her friend disappear ahead of them.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
[A/N : Am so sorry it took me so long, I had writers block and sorry for such a short chapter! I hope this made some sense, it's kind of hard writing a Inu/Kago/Kirara story. I never really wrote one before with Kirara as one of the main characters. =^-^= but am trying my hardest to make this story interesting and great! So help is always welcomed! Please do send me some ideas! I like to receive ideas hehehehe especially when I have trouble writing. But for now, I must go and I hope I can get another chapter done soon. I am working on two-three different fanfics:  
  
Love, A Demons Worst Nightmare (which may have a sqeuel)  
  
Shippo's Sing-A-Long  
  
&  
  
Say it Aint So Chere II: The Sequel (X-men story = Trying to over come writers block their too, lmao)  
  
*bows * Ja ne! 


	5. Chapter 4 The Festival Of Life

Chapter 5: Festival Of Life  
  
Kirara stormed off leaving the confused companions but of course Shippo soon followed her. "Kirara?" he asked in a worried tone. "What's wrong?" he asked as he hopped onto her shoulder and Kirara sighed. "Nothing Shippo. Don't worry about it, okay?" she said as she ruffed his auburn hair. He smiled and looked back at the group behind them and then back to Kirara. But he suddenly fell from Kirara's shoulder from fright as a creepy man suddenly appeared before them. He was dressed in a multicolor robe with a mask over his face.  
  
"Welcome! Tonight there will be a festival! Come one come all! Singing! Dancing! Food and Drink!" he yelled as he ran around town and Kagome giggled and grabbed hold of Inu-Yasha's sleeve. "Oh! Can we stay, please Inu-Yasha?" she pleaded "B-But what about the jewel? No! We can not stay!" He snapped and Kagome looked at him with teary eyes as Sango stifled a laugh. "Please Inu-Yasha. Just this once?" she asked as Shippo joined in, Kirara laughed a little and went up to the hanyou. "Yes, Please Inu-Yasha? I've never been to one." Kirara said in a sweet voice that made the hanyou soften up a little. He looked at the three before him. It seemed as if he had no choice.  
  
"Alright, then we leave tomorrow! Got it!"  
  
"OH THANK YOU!" Kirara and Kagome cried happily and the announcer went by again yelling out more information. "Singing and Strength Contest will be held!" Kagome ran up to him. "Excuse me Sir, but what's the festival for?"  
  
The man looked at her and smiled. "Why this is the Festival Of Life!" He said and then ran off to tell others and weary travelers. "The Festival . . .of. . .Life?" She said in wonder but shrugged and turned to Miroku who smiled. "We best find a place to stay for the night, Kagome-sama."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
That night at the festival finally came and Inu and the gang sat out to have a little relaxation time. The girls wondered off as the men did, though it was more of a pain for Yasha who had to 'babysit' Miroku, he had almost every women to bare his child. He was surprised he had been knocked into a coma yet. Shippo was having fun watching all the stage plays and eating baked goods with sweets on them. No one questioned the demons; they all thought it was part of the show.  
  
Kagome, Sango and Kirara were having a ball, they themselves signed up for the singing contest for giggles. They though it would be fun, so while they waited for it to start they wondered around. Fascinated by all the bright colors of paper work ordainments known as 'Origami'. They laughed at a man in a bright kimono doing funny things silently, in Kagomes time the were called 'Clowns'. The 'clown' moved over to them and blushed as he held out a flower to Sango. She accepted it only to have it disappear and turn into a snake. She shirked and dropped it and in return laughter broke loss. Kagome laughed and put a hand on her friend's shoulder that at first was fuming but now laughing.  
  
Then a man in dressed in a plane black robe walked up to a platform and the girls ran towards the platform as the man informed all listening that the singing contest would began. Kirara smiled thinking this could be a great chance to get Inu-Yasha to like her or perhaps win his heart by song. . . yeah. . .right. It didn't take long for the contest to find a winner since strangely enough there wasn't very many entries and the three women took no notice of this. Sango had easily enough beat many girls out, as did Kirara and Kagome. Apparently the crowd was pleased and so were the other contestants. At the end strangely enough Sango won 1st place with 'Fukai Mori' as Kirara tied with Kagome for 2nd place, Kirara sung 'Every Heart' as Kagome sang 'My Will.'  
  
The man in the black kimono smiled and asked the three girls to follow four men in armor to the hut across a small stream next to the village to get their prize. They raised an eyebrow in question of this but did as they were asked. Little did they know that the 'Festival Of Life' really was.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Hey Miroku . . . Miroku . . . GRRRRR. . . MI-RO-KU!!!" Inu-Yasha yelled out at the drunk monk who was giggling. A red line across his face showed that he was drunk off his rocker and Yasha moaned as he pulled the monk away from the saki bar by his small ponytail. "Awww, Inu Ya [hick] cccooommmeee oooo[hick]nnn. Look at de prettttttttty lad[hikc]iesssssss! Miroku giggled and waved drunkenly at the prostitutes (A/Nis that spelled right?) in very thing and almost opaque kimono's which made Yasha blush slightly. "OOOHHH! LADIES! [hick] Will yyyyyyooooooouuuuuuuu bear mmmmmyyy [hick] child?" he asked and the hookers giggled and surrounded the two men. "Oh, dear." Inu-Yasha mumbled  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
[Author: Please forgive me for taking so long and for this extremely short chapter, but I wanted to put something up for you all to read. I just have huge writers block for this fanfic! Help me please! What should happen next?!?!? YOU DECIDE! THE BEST SUGGESTION(S) WILL BE USED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! *grins * and credit will be given to you!!!!!  
  
Inu: Oh kami. . .  
  
Miroku: yes! Fan suggestions!  
  
Kiara: *purrs and leans against Inu * : Ja ne folks . . . please DO send suggestions in so we can continue *plays with inu-yasha rosary * this story . . . isn't that right Inu-yasha.?  
  
Inu: *gulps and nods * H-h-hai *blushes *  
  
Kago: HEY! Inu-Yasha's mine!  
  
Kirara: That's not what the reviewers think *grins and waves happily at the reviews. Ja ne. 


	6. Chapter 5 or 6? lol lost count

Chapter 6: About Bloody Time!  
  
[A/N: AS the title suggested its about damn time I updated this story huh? *hears cheers and waves my hands in a 'please-settle-down-way-kind-of-waves * Alright Kirara bring out the wheel-barrel of suggestions. *Kirara brings it in with a smile and I dig in the barrel and pulls out a slip of paper and reads it. *  
  
Mhhmm, alrighty! The winners for this chapter is ..*drum roll *  
  
YamiNeko!!!!!! & Z13LAZARUS@aol.com  
  
ALSO ["."] -Inner thoughts  
  
Anyways once again  
  
Chapter 6: About bloody Time!  
  
"Yeah now! Back! Back you wenches!" Inu-yasha yelled as he pushed his way through the hormone hungry ladies and dragging a whining Miroku at the same time. Inu-Yasha was finally able to pull himself free from the woman with Miroku intact. The only thing that was different about the two was the lip stick over all over there faces and the top part of there kimono that lazy hung upon their waist, showing off the upper torso. But Inu-Yasha easily fixed that as he shrugged his top back on and forced Miroku to get his on.  
  
Then something hit him like a hammer to a roof. "Oh Kami where are the girls?" He soon was answered by a high pitch scream that only his inhuman ears could pick up and he dropped the monk onto the ground and sprinted off yelling over his shoulder for the monk to stay put.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"I will not be your bride or a sacrificed to some god!" Sang yelled and beat one man over the head with her boomerang. Kirara was yelling also and kicking the shit out of the man that was flirting with her and Kagome . . . well was Kagome and she beat the poor man over the head with a log. "GET AWAY! GET AWAY!" She yelled as Kirara suddenly stopped and looked at the miko. ["What does Inu-chan see in her?"] she wondered as the men ran out of the hut at the same time as Inu-Yasha entered, breathing hard.  
  
"What the he . . . "  
  
"Don't even ask!" Sango said as Kagome looked at Inu-Yasha, "I want to leave."  
  
"Same here." Kirara added with a hint of disgust and so with a slight argument with a drunk Miroku the gang leave the festival and head towards the next village which was only three miles away and once there the rent a hut to stay in and sleep. Although Inu-Yasha being his hanyou self preferred to sleep outside. He never liked sleeping indoors and so it did not take long for him to find a tree to sleep him. But later that night he awoke to a strange smell and went to investigate it.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kirara sat up slowly and looked around the hut, she saw that everyone was asleep, she smiled to herself and got up carefully and crept out of the hut with her cat-like skills and walked into the forest that surrounded the village. She wanted to speak with Inu-Yasha desperately! She had so much weight on her shoulders! She had to tell Inu-Yasha the even if it meant rejection. She sighed inwardly but then titled to her head to the right. What was that smell?  
  
Blood?  
  
Indeed it was blood.  
  
Her eyes suddenly grew large with fear and she lifted the ends of her kimono with her clawed hands and ran to the direction in which the smell was coming from. ["Oh, kami please! Please let him be alright! If something has happened to him I don't know what I would do!"]  
  
It seemed like it was an entirety before she reached the spot where the scent was thick she was breathing heavily and taking in deep breaths and looked around the area in fear. Where was he? Where was he!? She didn't see him! She ran franticly further into the forest until she spotted a hint of red and silver. She slowed in her steps, it was him, he was sitting with on knee drew up to his chest and the other out before him. His silver hair covered his shoulders like a drape. His right clawed hand held Tetsusaiga in a death grip, she could tell that he too was breathing hard.  
  
That's when she noticed the multiple bodies of slain youkai about him and she approached him and sat down beside him, she used her clawed hand and gently brushed back his white mane from his face to look into his eyes. "Inu-Yasha. . . " She said gently and he looked at her. "I'm fine if that's what your going to ask." He growled as Kirara looked at him with honest to god worry and concern. Inu-Yasha took notice of this and stared at her for a moment then looked away from her. Why was she looking at him like that!? Did she think he was weak or something!  
  
"Your hurt." She stated and placed her hand to his shoulder where it was bleed and then she eyed his gut that was also pierced through. She quickly swallowed back her fear as she looked behind her and analyzed the youkai that had attacked her secret love. It was a ungodly sized black widow, about the size of her when she as in a cat form, there where three of them . . . all dead. Their poison like tusk must have priced Inu-Yasha she concluded as she bit her lower lips. There was nothing she could do for him other then hope his youkai abilities would heal him.  
  
She turned to Inu-Yasha and sighed, A human would have been dead already she thought and she heard Inu-Yasha grunt. "I'm not going to die Damnit, it's just a few scratches." He managed to spit out as he rested his head against the tree behind him and Kirara shook her head. She looked back at the dead youkai and noticed the hanyou's blood was only on one black window. He would live . . . maybe.  
  
She looks back at him and sees that he is sweating a bit and staring intently at the horizon.... thinking of something. Perhaps Kagome? She hopped not and sighed, then ever so gently she wrapped her arms around him and brought him close to her so he could lean against her side. "Wha-What do you think your doing, wench." He barked as she smiled slightly and rubbed his dog-like ear gently to help him relax. Why was she doing this and acting so kind to him as if she understood him. Inu-Yasha caught himself before he could growl with pleasure. ["Her hands . . . there so soft and gently . . . she looks so . . . so beautiful in the moonlight. Wha- What I'm I thinking? She even smells nice, like lavender and pine . . . "] he thought as he took in her scent but was suddenly interrupted by the scents owner.  
  
"You let . . . yourself rest against me... like this before... didn't you? . . . Now rest and heal." ["My dear Ko-inu."] she spoke in a low tone almost as if she was afraid and then she felt him . . . reluctantly rest his head upon her shoulder. She then looked at him and wrapped her bushy tails about him so he would stay warm.  
  
He soon was fast asleep and Kirara smiled again, happy to be so close to him. "My dear Inu-Yasha, how little you know . . . how little you understand me." She whispered and then purred as she rested her head upon his head and whispered into his ear, almost like a dream. "I love you . . ." With that she gently and ever so softly kissed the tip of his silver dog- like ear. "Sleep well and awake in full health . . . my love."  
  
And as the Kirara drifted off into a light sleep she never noticed that the moon was beginning its first phase of its cycle. The moon was now on its slow way to become the new moon.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Ko-inu : puppy  
  
Kami: god  
  
* * * * *  
  
[Once again thanks to Z13LAZARUS@aol.com for the idea and the dialogue. =^- ^= Also thanks to Yamineko!! For the cute idea for the what happens to the girl. I hope this chapter makes sense and that you enjoyed it, once again Im sorry it took me so long to updated this story. I HOPE to get the next chapter to this story up by sometime this week. So stay toned! SORRY FOR IT BEING SHORT!!!!!!!!!!! Oh and I lost track of what phase the moonas in last time so eheheh im just starting it at the time where the full moon starts to decrease and slowly become eaten away at the darkness.make sense? I hope so.  
  
Ja ne! 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Awake Before Dawn  
  
Kagome yawned as she awoke the next morning and looked around the room and noticed that Sango and Miroku where not in the hut nor was Kirara. Confused by this she stood up and dusted off her pea green mini skirt and walked outside the hut to find Miroku and Sango talking. "Hey where's Kiara and Inu-Yasha?" Kagome asked and the two jumped and looked at the miko. "Umm, well we don't know." Sango commented as Shippo jumped from Sango's shoulder to Kagomes. "Yeah he upped and disappeared." He said and puffed out his chest. "But no worries! I found his trail!" Shippo said with pride.  
  
"Good, then lets go and find him and also Kirara." Kagome said as the others nodded. Shippo grinned from ear to ear, for once in his life, he was the leader! And so the four traveled out of the village and went in search for their missing companions.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kirara awoke at the sound of a singing bird and blinked a few times as she remembered what had happened the night before. She then quickly looked down at Inu-Yasha whose head was still upon her shoulder, she gently moved her tails off him and watched his heavy breathing. ["He must still be fighting the poison off."] She thought and placed a clawed hand to his neck, feeling for a pulse and she sighed in relief.  
  
Her eyes then went down to his shoulder and gut, it was hard to tell if the wounds where healed or not. So she reached forward and took hold of his fire-rat kimono and was about to open it with her right hand when suddenly a strong and yet weak hand stopped her. "Don't." A weak voice said and she noticed it was Inu-Yasha's and she looked at his face to find herself suddenly lost in his amber eyes.  
  
"But . . . "  
  
"Leave it be. . . Kirara." He struggled to say and closed his eyes again but still held onto her wrist. He was sweating again and his cheeks where flushed with fever. "Inu-Yasha." She said in worry and tried to comfort him the only way she knew how too. She rubbed her pale cheek against his and purred just like a cat seeking a back scratch from its owner. Inu-Yasha was totally taken off guard by this sudden act of affection. "K-Kirara? Wha- What are y-you doing?" he asked as she only whispered. "Let me comfort you, let me hold you." She spoke as her tails wrapped around his waist as her head now rested on his injured shoulder.  
  
Usually Inu-Yasha would reject any kind of affection towards him but . . . he didn't . . . he let Kirara hold him strangely enough he felt comfortable and safe in her hold and by her touch. His ears moved slightly as listened to her breathing and a sigh that escaped her lips. ["Let . . . Let me . . . Let me stay like this . . . let me remember this moment . . . Let me live!"] Kirara thought as she purred and nuzzled close to him as her tails now gently stroke his chest. "Kirara?" he asked and she ignored him as she looked up into his eyes once more. ["What would it be like? To be kissed? To kiss him . . ."] she thought and suddenly and yet unknowingly moved closer to him.  
  
["What is she doing? What I am I doing? Don't I love Kagome? Kikyo? Why is Kirara acting this way towards me?"] He wondered as he found her face only inches away from his own.  
  
She closed her eyes . . .  
  
He closed his . . .  
  
["What would it be like . . ."]  
  
"Inu-Yasha?! Kirara!" a voice yelled out in worry and the two jerked away from each other as if suddenly they burnt each other. "Inu-Yasha!!"  
  
[". . . will I ever know . . ?"]  
  
"Kirara!" they heard Sango yell out and then the only person they both did not want to see stumbled out of the bushes.  
  
Miroku . . .  
  
"I found them!" He yelled out and added in a low tone with a raised eyebrow. "And looking very comfortable."  
  
Kirara looked at the monk as Inu-Yasha laid his head back against the tree behind him. ["What just happened?"] He asked himself as Kirara spoke up. "Miroku get that looked off your face . . . Lord Inu-Yasha is poisoned." She stated and quickly unwrapped her tails from around Inu-Yasha just as Kagome and Sango appeared followed by Shippo.  
  
"See I told you I could find them!" Shippo stated with pride. "Inu-Yasha!" Kagome cried out and rushed to his side and quickly looked him over and fear stood out in her eyes as Inu-Yasha lazily looked at her. ["There's . . . fear in her eyes . . .why? . . . Why do I feel like I'm being torn to pieces?"] He asked himself as he then blacked out.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kirara and Kagome both sat by Inu-Yasha's side with in the hut they had rented, fear covered their faces as they watched him sleep. It looked like death was holding him and yet he looked peaceful. The top part of his kimono had been removed and his wounds cleaned and bandaged. Kirara looked up at the miko and studied her, she loved the hanyou but yet showed no true affection for him as she herself had. Why is that! Are humans to afraid to show their emotions?  
  
Or. . . was . . . she herself hiding something? It was hard to tell, so Kirara looked away and then stood up to leave. As she did this Miroku entered the room with Shippo mounted upon his shoulder. Kirara walked past the two and went outside where her sleeping friend and traveling companion sat by a tree. Sighing Kirara walked by her and into the forest, alone. Sango opened one eye and watched as Kirara disappeared into the forest and so Sango stood up and followed her into the forest, staying down wind so she could not catch her scent.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kirara was in the deepest part of the forest now and sat upon a rock that rested by a small stream. It was peaceful and birds where singing their praise. But the leaves ruffled slightly as the wind blew them back and forth. That's when she heard a cruel laughter and so she looked up to the other side of the river and saw a man in white ape fur. She suddenly felt afraid and chilled to the bone and her very being.  
  
As the man spoke he moved closer slowly like a ghost to the world and past over the stream and came beside her. "Little Kirara." She looked at him as he moved in front of her and sat down on a rock. "Why haven't you completed your purpose?" he asked and she felt like a child suddenly. She looked down at the ground in shame then looked away, "I-I. . . she is never alone, Inu- Yasha . . . I . . .he . . . the miko." She stumbled around her words unable to find them.  
  
"Your running out of time and I'm running out of patience, neko." He said in his composed voice. "Your soul comes ever so closer to my own." He added and Kirara growled lowly. "Kukuku."  
  
"What's so damn funny?" she snapped as she snarled at him, revealing her pointed teeth that where razor sharp. In response Naraku lifted a single hand and placed his index finger to her forehead where her black diamond lay. "This." He said simply as if he was talking to a child. "With this. . ." He stopped as her forehead glowed a eerie color and a spider mark appeared. "With this, I can take control of you or . . . " he removed his finger and the marking and glow faded away.  
  
"I can kill you with it. You are marked as my property, my dear little Kirara and you will obey me."  
  
"I'm no ones!"  
  
"Are you do sure about that?"  
  
". . . "  
  
"You will kill the miko or die! This is not a win or win situation."  
  
"I will not and can not kill Lady Kagome! I will no nothing that will harm my Lord Inu-Yasha! Even if it means death on my part." Kirara yelled out with tears knowing she had sealed her fate.  
  
It was never to be.  
  
But something happened  
  
A light of hope was born or perhaps a light of darkness!  
  
From the sky came a roaring sound and from the sky Hiraikotsu sprang forth and Naraku jumped back just barely and the weapon went back to its owner. Leaving the ground a mess and rocks flying around. Time seemed to slow down as she spun around with fear to see the boomerang being caught by a slender hand and lowered as she met the fiery eyes of her best friend.  
  
"Sango . . . "  
  
* * * * * *  
  
[Oh what will happened next!?!?!? What will happen to Kirara? Sango? And Inu-Yasha!! Will she die? Will he die?! Will Sango be forced to kill Kirara? Tune in for the next chapter which I call . . . 'Backfire'  
  
I know I said I would make this chapter longer and I know its not. GOMEN! GOMEN! But anyways I hope you enjoyed this chappie .=^-^=  
  
Until next time  
  
Ja Ne! 


	8. Chapter 8: Backfire

Chapter 8: Backfire  
  
[A/n: Hehehe I just have to say this! Kikyo-sama, I LOVE THE PICTURE YOU DREW!!!! Especially the EYES & EARS! Furthermore the purple dress! *claps for you * I love it! I love it! I love it! I hope you don't mind but, everyone else needs to see it! Go to: , its at the bottom of the page. EVERYNE CLAP FOR KIKYO-SAMA!!! =^-^=]  
  
"Sango . . . " Kirara said in a whisper as the exterminator looked at Kirara with mixed expressions that where impossible to read. "So this is how you became human! Striking a deal with him!" Sango snapped with sudden coldness that Kirara never knew. "Sango . . . I."  
  
"Kirara, why? Why did you do it?" Sango demanded as Kirara lowered her head, "You wouldn't understand, Sango." She whispered as Naraku chuckled, "I would hate to ruin this lovely moment but . . . I am becoming bored and so I will leave, after I leave you a gift." He stated as he snapped his fingers and the spider upon Kirara's head became visible, her eyes became sightless orbs and her face empty of expression. "Much better, now I shall leave you all, Kirara, kill her and then the others including the hanyou." With that and an evil laugh, Naraku disappeared leaving the two girls alone.  
  
Sango held her boomerang and looked at Kirara, Kirara only smiled as her element surrounded her as it sprang to life, her razor sharp claws extended outwards and she held one hand up to her face. The without warning Kirara charged at the exterminator. Sango seeing this held her weapon before her using it as a shield as Kirara's struck the boomerang that was made from a youkai's bone. "Kirara! Stop, come on snap out of it! I don't want to fight you." She yelled with a growl, she did not want to lose her friend. She had already lost her family, her village and her friends.  
  
But Kirara only laughed and struck at Hiraikotsu with her claws and forcing Sango back. "Kirara!" Sango yelled and seeing no choice in the matter and not wanting to die she tightened her grip upon Hiraikotsu and swung her weapon hard into Kirara making the neko fly onto the ground and roll away. But just like the neko youkai she was she instantly was back on her feet. Her two tails bushed out like a cat would when they hissed, and she indeed hissed and jumped up and attacked Sango again.  
  
Sango this time was ready and although she did not have her mask with her and seeing little choice she reached into her kimono and pulled out a egg shaped blue ball and threw it to the ground as she jumped away. Kirara ran right into the doku-fun and instantly started to cough and covered her sensitive nose with her sleeve and backed a way from the gas, coughing.  
  
"Hiraikotsu!" Sango yelled out as the boomerang flew towards Kirara and flew into her gut and sending her into a tree, painfully. Sango held her breath as she ran through the gas and caught her weapon in her right hand as she ran and came out of the gas. Sango then slammed the weapon into Kirara, trapping her between the tree and the weapon. "Kirara wake up! Fight it, please!" Sango cried to her friend who was still under the youkai's control and frantically tried to free herself.  
  
Kirara's two tails swung around and caught Sango' s ankle and with one quick motions knocked Sango onto her butt, freeing herself, Kirara pounced upon the human and raised her claws to strike at her friend, but instead of swing the death blow she found herself on the ground and a nasty wound on the head that was bleeding. She then acknowledge how she received the blow. Miroku the monk was no standing over Sango with his staff out before him, confusion written all over his face.  
  
"Sango, get out of here." He said in a composed and yet worried tone that surprised Sango . "How? No, no I wont go!" she said as she pulled herself up off the ground and stood behind Miroku. "Kagome-sama sensed a jewel shard so I came to look for it, but instead I found you two fighting, what is wrong with Kirara?"  
  
"Naraku had control of her, don't hurt her." Sango said as she eyed the sword that was strangely upon the monks back. "Miroku." She questioned as she noticed the sword was her own. "I thought you may need it, seeing as you ran off." He spoke and with a quick motion drew the sword and held it in his right hand as his staff was in his left. "We need to knock her out." He said as Kirara studied the monk and then grinned.  
  
"Right." Sango commented and grabbed her weapon from the ground and held the boomerang high. Kirara took this moment to attack the monk, in each swing she took at him he countered with the staff and each attack the sword would be used. But finally something clicked with Kirara's mind and it wasn't a good thing either. She waited for the best opportunity and when it came about as Sango let Hiraikotsu fly Kirara impelled herself onto the katana within Miroku's left hand that he had switch the blade to earlier and grabbed hold of the blade. She reached out and clawed Miroku's face as she let her element take over and sent the blade on fire and Miroku as let go of the katana and cried out in pain as his hand and sleeve was now on fire.  
  
Just then Hiraikotsu came around and cracked into Kirara's head causing her to become anesthetized and fell onto the ground. Miroku put the flames out by thrusting his arm into the stream beside him and then he stared at the body of Kirara. Sango then ran to her friend and pulled the blade out of her and felt for life and found it. "Kirara! Don't die! Please!" Sango cried as Miroku looked to his hand in shock as he realized what had happened. "Kirara. . . "  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"How is she?" Sango ask as Kagome came out of the hut. "She alright, if you don't count the in her stomach and her wounded head." She sat down beside Sango who was sitting upon the steps of the hut outside. "Miroku just has a pretty bad burn from his hand up to his shoulder. It will cause him a lot of pain but other then that he will be alright."  
  
Silence  
  
"What happened out there?" Kagome asked  
  
"Naraku attack Kirara and then used her against us, it happened all so fast and there all hurt. Kagome what are we going to do now? Inu-Yasha, Miroku and Kirara are all wounded! Its just me, you and Shippo." Sango said in a whisper as she turned to look at her friend with sad eyes. Kagome could tell by the look in her friend's eyes that she was hiding something from her, there was more to the attack. But she was not going to question her friend, she would tell her sometime.  
  
Kagome sighed, "Don't worry Sango, they be good to go soon, I think." And Sango nodded, Sango had left many parts out of the tale she told Kagome infact, she was afraid for her and Kirara. If what she heard Naraku and Kirara talking about . . . Kagome would die by the full moon.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kirara awoke with a massive headache and pain through her body. ["What happened?"] she thought as she tried to move but could not. ["Where am I?"] she questioned as her eyes adjusted to the light, it was morning, she now could her the birds sing and the leafs ruffling in the wind. People, she heard people outside attending there daily chores. She was in the hut that they all rented.  
  
She sighed and rolled her head to the right to find Inu-Yasha resting underneath the window, but he wasn't laying down, he was sitting up with one leg drawn up to his chest and the other laid out before him, Tetsusaiga cradled in his strong arms. Had the poison finished its cycle?  
  
No . . .  
  
It was still there, she could hear him breath heavily and yet he was up and about. She stared at him with confusion, was he watching over her? No, I was just her imagination . . . or was it. She never noticed when he had opened his golden eyes to stare back at her as if he was looking her over, analyzing her. Until finally he spoke, but strangely there was no irritation or anger in his voice, he spoke in almost a whisper!  
  
"What are you staring at, neko?" he said which made Kirara snap back into reality. She closed her eyes and tried to sit up, "You shouldn't be moving about Inu-Yasha." She stated but was gently pushed down by the scabbard of Tetsusaiga. "You should take your own advice, Kirara, I'm fine its you who shouldn't move around." He stated as he with drew the scabbard and leaned on it once again as Kirara lay back down.  
  
For a long moment the two stared at each other, Inu-Yasha caught the faint scent of Naraku around the neko but asked no questions. He was smarter then what most people thought and from what he let on. He was slowly forming the puzzle within his mind; at least one piece fit in now, Kirara had become human by striking a deal with Naraku. But what kind of a deal and what was the price? He studied Kirara's eyes that held the truth, all he could come up with that it was worth it, whatever the price she must pay.  
  
To her it was worth it . . .  
  
Inu-Yasha grunted and then stood up though he would not admit that his wounds still pained him and that the poison was still in his system. His white man flowed over his shoulders like a river as he reached down and picked up Tetsusaiga, then turned to leave. But he was stopped by a soft voice and the touch of a soft tail. "Inu-Yasha . . . will you . . .please stay with me . . . until I fall . . .asleep?" Kiara asked as she hid her fear of him saying no. He stood there with his back turned to her and he stayed there for many moments and then turned around and laid his sword against the wall and he sat back down where he once did.  
  
" . . . Umm . . ." she said as he then moved closer to her and laid her head on his lap hiding a blush and cocked an smart-ass smile at her. "A pillow for a pillow." He stated which made Kirara chuckle at the statement. He was actually allowing her to sleep on his lap. She smiled weakly, "D- Domo . . . aritgato gozaimas . . . Inu-chan." Kirara replied as she closed her eyes and her tails gently moved side to side, brushing across the floor.  
  
Soon Kirara was sound asleep and Inu-Yasha looked at her with a confused expression. What was he feeling for her? He strongly felt affection for this neko, his friend. But why? ["You like her don't you?"] a voice said in his mind  
  
["Shut up in there, no one asked you."] he snapped and to his own surprise found his clawed hand playing with the ends of Kirara's cream colored hair. It was so soft, like silk. He gently touched her faced and ran a hand down to her chin, stroking her cheek. ["She so soft, like a baby, her hands so frail and her voice so dulcet."] he thought as he heard his inner voice laughing at him.  
  
["I though you loved Kagome."] his voice snickered and Inu-Yasha blinked several times and let his hand fall to his side. ["I . . . I do . . . at least I think . . . I do."]  
  
["Perhaps lust?"] his voice asked off handly which caused Inu-Yasha to shake his head ["I don't know, she was the first person to accept me for who I am, someone to talk to, she freed me and my soul, she mended my broken heart . . . I loved her . . . and now . . .I don't know anymore."]  
  
["You don't know much do you?"] his voice asked in an amused tone and he snarled at his inner voice and he went away. Thus leaving Inu-Yasha to think as he looked down at the peaceful Kirara that slept upon his lap. He was so absorbed in his thoughts he never noticed a little pale girl outside the window who held a mirror for another to see.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Ku ku ku ku. How very amusing, it seems the hanyou is falling for the neko and all this time I thought the human miko was the one he was in love with. Kukuku."  
  
"Milord, Naraku?" a composed voice said and he looked up to find a young but ever so dead miko in front of him, she wore the attire of a priestess. "Ah, Kikyo, I need you to do me a little favor and you also Kagura."  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Domo aritgato gozaimas Inu-chan - Thank you very much, Inu-yasha  
  
* * * * * *  
  
[A/N: Well I was going to have Sango get kidnapped and used as a hostage but the more I thought about it the more I realized it would be a little to difficult and a it would go off track a bit. But ANWAYS! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, though it was a little screwy. I had some trouble writing it. But anyways I best go now so . . .  
  
JA NE!] 


	9. Chapter 9: Protect Me, If You Can Scro...

Chapter 9: Protect Me, If You Can . . . ; Scroll I  
  
[Warning: This chapter(s) contains; mental arguments and inner torment, strong violence, foul language and death, also brief nudity~ so I am prepared for any flames that may be started. Also bear with me for I haven't seen an episode with Kagura in it or manga, I only know from what I read about her. So I hope she isn't out of character too much. ]  
  
Kagome sighed as she slipped into the hot spring only a mile away from the village in which they where staying at until the others heal. She dunked her head in and the sat back up and brushed the wet hair from her face and then leaned against a rock behind her and fingered the uncompleted Shikon no Tama around her neck.  
  
Poor Miroku's was brunt badly and his poor face suffered a nasty gash from Kirara's claws, from his cheekbone down to his collarbone was stitched. He would have a scar from the ordeal that was for sure. The hand and arm would heal in time as Kirara would heal faster then the others. Then there was Inu-Yasha, the arrogate hanyou that she had come to love. But she had noticed the way he looks at Kirara now and the way he acts, is she was losing him? She sighed again.  
  
"Life's never easy is it?" A voice said that was ice cold and had no emotions, "I know, it killed me." The voice said as a ghostly snake like create floated by Kagome, it's small legs brushed across her shoulder. But soon more and more came and surrounded her as the master of these creatures stepped forward.  
  
"Kikyo." Kagome whispered as Kikyo only smiled slightly, "Funny, I loved Inu-Yasha and was betrayed, you love him and he will also betray your love. I guess we truly are one and the same." Kikyo said as she gestured to the floating soul stealers. "So let us become one once more."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Sango?"  
  
"Hai, Bokushi?" Sango replied as she turned around to face Miroku. "Where has Kagome-sama gone to?"  
  
"Where else the springs, now hold still, I need to re-bandage your hand and arm." She stated as she reached over to her side and brought forth a bowl with herbs floating in the murky hot water. Miroku personally did not like the looks of the liquid but he knew better then to argue with Sango. He smiled perverted though and removed the top half of his clothing to show his well-built yet lanky structure.  
  
Sango ringed out the wet cloth and turned to clean his burns and blushed suddenly as she noticed his top was missing. ["Well DUH! What where you thinking Sango, you would treat the wounds through clothing?"] She heard her inner voice say and she shrugged the thoughts off that where in her mind. She then lightly dapped the rag over the burns as Miroku stiffened from the pain. "Gomen, bokushi." She whispered which made the monk smiled. "Sango-sama."  
  
"H-Hai?" she stuttered as she slowly took in the way he had said her name and stopped cleaning his burns as he lifted her chin up to look at him with his cursed hand. "Anata no Utsukushii, Sango." He said with care and honesty and Sang blinked as a blush came to her face and she looked away and dropped the rag into the bowl and shook her head. "Watashi ni? Utsukushii? Iie. Iie." She said as she shook her head gently side to side as her black hair fell across her shoulders, her eyes covered by her bangs.  
  
Miroku stared at her with a frown and then surprising her, he drew her close to him, holding her with both his arms, embracing her as he laid his chin upon her shoulder. "M-M-Miroku?" she asked as her eyed went wide as she felt his warm breath upon her neck as his hold grew tighter by the minute. "Miroku?" she asked again and received no answer.  
  
Then it came . . .  
  
But not the answer she wanted . . .  
  
"Forgive me, ai."  
  
"M-M-Mir-oku . . . w-why?" she stuttered as she felt the warmth of her own blood oozing down her chest, raising her slender hand she found a dagger pierced through her skin and into her heart She felt Miroku shake behind her and a drop of water hit her shoulder, a tear. But Miroku faded away and in front of her stood Naraku laughing as Miroku went with him.  
  
His cruse . . .  
  
Gone . . .  
  
["No NO! This is a dream! This is a nightmare! This isn't happening!"]  
  
"Miroku!!" she cried out with her last dieing breath . . .  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Miroku stood in complete and utter darkness, before him laid Sango, her hair spread out before her, her eyes sightless, her clothes, ripped, her face was splattered with blood as she laid in a pool of her won blood. Miroku looked at his hands hat where covered with her blood, his cruse gone.  
  
What had he done!?  
  
"S-Sango . . . This isn't real! I-I didn't kill her! No!!!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kagura smiled as she tipped-toed through the sleeping Miroku and Sango. The sleep powered that a soul stealer had dropped over their heads was working perfectly. They where stuck in a world of nightmares. "How sweet." Kagura said as she then stepped over a whimpering Shippo. "I hate kitsune's." she muttered as she entered the hut in which they where staying in. "Well those three will be out of it for a while." She chuckled and looked around the hut.  
  
"Where is that blasted neko?" she muttered as she looked at the empty one room hut only to find a outer kimono laying on the floor and a blanket pushed off to the side as if someone got out of bed and did not make it. Kagura soon found out as she felt a clawed hand about her neck and was slammed into the wall. "Kagura!" Kirara growled as Kagura smiled. "So the neko's out of the bag? Good for me, bad for you." She stated as she whipped out her fan and performed the Fuujin no Mai and Kirara crashed to the ground and held her stomach in pain.  
  
"You should know better then to fight when your wounded." She smirked slightly as she walked up to the neko that lay on her side upon the huts floor. "And you should know better then to attack a wounded animal." Kirara spat as her tails swung around and made an attempt to trip the wind youkai. But instead Kagura grabbed her tails, "Hmm, I'm not worried." She stated as she then let go of her tails and then performed her wind attack once again and succeeded in knocking out the Neko. She then lifted the neko up over her shoulder and then stalked out of the hut and into the forest.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Thirty minutes later Inu-Yasha returned to the hut after returning from the near by village to see if he could find the herbs Sango had asked for. Though instead of a warm welcome he received a horrid sight. Before him was Sango and Miroku on the ground, they where under some spell and crying out as Shippo was. He instantly was at the Miroku's side. "Miroku!" He growled and sniffed the air, "Dust? Iie . . . sleeping dust." He snapped and then sharply back handed Miroku across the face.  
  
Miroku was instantly awaken and sat up with a scream, he was sweating and breathing deeply and staring at his hands like he had grown a sixth finger. That's when he noticed Inu-Yasha at his side. "I-Inu . . . Yasha?" he asked and received a nod in reply. "What happened?"  
  
"I-I don't know, one minute I was speaking with Sango and then . . . Oh Kami Sango! Is she!?"  
  
"Iie, she is alive, wake her and Shippo up, I'll check on Kagome and Kirara."  
  
"But . . . Kagome left for the springs."  
  
"When!!"  
  
"At least five minutes ago but now. . ." he looked up at the sky, "About an hour."  
  
"Damn!" Inu-Yasha snapped and then blinked and darted into the hut, ["What is this smell?"] he asked himself as he look about.  
  
Kirara was gone . . .  
  
"Kagura . . ." He growled and called out to Miroku, "Where is Kirara!"  
  
"She was in the hut!"  
  
"She isn't here, Kagura must of . . . huh?" he stopped as his nose picked up a new scent, one mixed with dirt and clay. "Kikyo." He said in a whisper and shot out of the hut like a bolt of lighting and ran into the woods, he barely caught Miroku's cry of where he was going and he yelled over his shoulder as his mind raced with fears. "Kikyo and Kagura! They must have Kirara and Kagome!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"So now that we have them now what do we do?" Kagura asked, not really liking this idea much at all. "We wait for the hanyou." Kikyo said as she loaded her bow with an arrow. The two looked at each other and then nodded as Kagome and Kirara slowly begin to awake. The two where tied to a "V" shaped tree, both on one trunk. Kagome was the first to wake and her head hurt badly as did her shoulder. Her black hair was still damp from the spring waters, she instantly realized she was still at the springs! But tied to a tree, she shivered, and blinked once. She was completely in the nude!  
  
The ropes around her slender body covered little around the certain parts of her body, her damp hair at least covered her breast. She looked over to her right and saw why her shoulder was hurt so badly. A single arrow stood out like a sore thumb within her shoulder that screamed in pain. Dried blood pointed out how long the arrow had been there, at least an hour.  
  
"So you are awake." Kikyo said as Kagome looked in her direction and struggled against the ropes as a soul stealer floated by her as another wrapped about her shoulders like a shawl, its small legs tickling her sensitive and pale skin. "Kikyo." Kagome stated as she tried to ignore the stealers that now floated around them. "What is going on! Let me go!" Kagome yelled as she then screamed in pain as her shoulder cried out in protest.  
  
"Stop moving." A weak voice said that was full of no emotion and Kagome looked to her left to find Kirara also tied to the tree trunk by her, she wasn't in good shape. Her head was bowed as a dark shadow covered her eyes, her cream colored hair fell across her un moving shoulders, her kimono was torn and ripped and revealing one leg up to her thigh and her right shoulder. The Kimono was barely on her, her tails were tucked behind her like a whipped puppy. "K-Kirara? Are you alright?" she asked as the neko snickered, "If you only knew, your so innocent its scary sometimes." She said in amusement and looked up at Kikyo and Kagura.  
  
"Naraku sent you didn't he?" she said in a knowing voice and when she received a small smile from Kikyo she then nodded her head, "I though so, the moon is only a little over a 1/3 gone. I still have plenty of time. He wants to toy with us, I'm honored."  
  
"This truly will be entertaining. I will have my revenge but . . . in a different manner." Kikyo said in her composed voice and lifted her bow up and pointed it to Kagome. Kagome looked at Kikyo and then Kirara then back to Kikyo as the arrow struck beside Kagomes head. "Hmm . . . " Kikyo said and then walked up to Kagome and glared at her as she came up to Kirara and then backhanded her across the face. "What would the hanyou think of you now? Once he finds out your skeleton that cowers in the corner." She smiled her eerie and cold-hearted smile.  
  
["Skeleton that cowers in the corner?"] Kagome repeated in her mind as she looked to Kiara who only glared at the undead miko. How little she knew, how little she knew indeed. Kagome barely heard the words that came from her fanged mouth as she sang in a low voice, barely a whisper:  
  
"Exhausted, without the strength to search  
  
people vanish into the infinite darkness If it's so small,  
  
I wonder if I can see it even now?  
  
As we live on, we lose a little bit more. Shrouded in falsehoods and lies, we stand frozen to the spot, unable to cry out . . .  
  
for eternity..."  
  
Kirara then chuckled to herself as tears gently followed from her eyes, how ironic was this very song, she herself . . .  
  
. . . falsehoods and lies . . .  
  
. . . unable to cry out . . .  
  
. . . . for eternity . . .  
  
* * * * *  
  
[A/n: I think I just wore out my Inu-Yasha/Blue Seed Cd's lol, *grabs a box of tissues and offers them to you* Here you may need them *sniff sniff * Until next time folks,  
  
Ja Ne! Hope to see u all again!] 


	10. Chapter 10: Protect Me, If You Can Scr...

Chapter 10: Protect Me, If You Can . . . ; Scroll II  
  
. . . falsehoods and lies . . .  
  
. . . unable to cry out . . .  
  
. . . . for eternity . . .  
  
"Kagura, he is coming . . . " Kikyo said as she looked over to her right as Kirara refused to look up as Kagome stared at Kirara and suddenly it hit her like a hammer to a nail. [" Kirara . . . is . . . in love . . . with Inu-Yasha?"] her eyes suddenly went large and then she closed her eyes and looked away from the neko. "Kirara . . . " Kagome said in almost a whisper. "Hai?" she returned, "Y-You love Inu-Yasha . . . don't you?" Kagome asked as suddenly Kirara looked over at her and then away, "I do, I will not deny it." Kirara said as she then tilted up to look up at the sky.  
  
"You changed into a humanoid youkai form . . . for him?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"With the help of Naraku right, Kirara." Kagome said in a statement more then a question and Kirara sighed, "Was the price worth it?" she asked as Kirara looked at her, "Yes, yes it was, miko. I apologize for bring you into this." She said in a whisper as Kagome shook her head. "No, don't be, I would have been brought into this anyways. I-I love him too, Kirara."  
  
"Kikyo! Kagura!" they heard a loud growl as Inu-Yasha ran through the bushes and burst into the hot springs where he saw his friends tied to the tree. Though he instantly blushed at seeing Kagome . . . so . . . well . . . exposed. She had beautiful pale skin and a slender body . . . and well . . . nice . . . torso. Then he looked at Kirara as he looked at her though, he had different feelings, yeah sure she had a great body as well, but there was something else.  
  
But that's when he was brought out of his trans by a chuckle of laughter from Kikyo. "Well Inu-Yasha, glad to see you came to join us."  
  
"Let them go! Kikyo!" Inu-Yasha snapped as he pointed his sword at her, "Oh, Iie, hybrid you see, its you who will 'let them go' or one at least." Kagura informed as she walked out from behind the slightly confused hanyou.  
  
"That's right, you can either same the one -" Kagura points at Kagome with her fan, "-that you swore to protect with your life or -" She then points at Kirara. "-the neko who changed for you. Both mean something for you-" Kikyo then takes Kagura's lines and finishes it for her. "-but let us find out, who you care for more."  
  
"N-nani! Chose between them!"  
  
"Hai." Kikyo and Kagura said at the same time, this was a huge dilemma! Save one or the other, the human or the youkai, the future or the past! There was no way he could do this! How could he choice between the two that meant everything to him? Inu-Yasha growled, "You demand I sentence one to die, that I cannot do!"  
  
"Then we will pick for you." Kikyo said in her composed voice. "Iie! I will not allow you to harm them, you wench!" Inu-Yasha braked out and swung his blade at Kikyo who dodged it easily. "You've grown soft." Kagura stated and stood beside Kirara and smiled. "Though I would have to agree . . . I myself . . ." She takes her fan and slices the bonds off Kirara and she watches as Kirara falls to the ground and does the same to Kagome before Kikyo can stop her. " . . . Have also grown soft. . . I will no longer be a pawn in Naraku's sadistic games." Kagura said in a matter-of-fact tone which caught Inu-Yasha off guard.  
  
Time stopped as an arrow sped through the air and pierced through Kagura's heart. "Traitor." Kikyo said in her monotone voice, "I will save Naraku the time and kill you myself, your lucky. Naraku would not of been so kind to give you a quick death." Kikyo said as Kagura laughed as she fell to her knees. "Perhaps, but at least I am no puppet, especially one with strings." She smiled and then fell to the ground face down, the arrow then completely went through her. "I . . . die happily . . .knowing, that Naraku will fell as . . . will you Kikyo." Kagura choked out and then her eyes went blank and dim.  
  
Kagura was dead.  
  
"Kagura." Kagome said sadly as Kirara stared at the body of Kagura and then looked up to Kikyo and Inu-Yasha. The dog demon made no move to attack Kikyo, instead his hands tightened upon Tetsusaiga. Kikyo looked towards the hanyou and said flatly, "Will you kill me Inu-Yasha?" she then knocked another arrow into her bow. "Or will I kill you?"  
  
Inu-Yasha looked up at Kikyo with sad eyes as he raised Tetsusaiga to eye level, "Kikyo . . . " he said and then as she let her arrow fly he held his weapon up to attack but he was knocked out of the way and he heard a cry of pain, two cries, two different cries. He blinked a few times and looked up to see Kirara laying upon him an arrow sticking out of her back, "K- Kirara."  
  
His eyes went wide as he stared at her and sat up and gentle held her as he looked over to find Kikyo stumbling with a fan sticking deep into her chest, Kagome breathing hard and standing. Kikyo looked over at the hanyou and then fell to the ground with a sickening thud and then a bright light shone from her body as it turned to dust. A gust of wind came and below the dust away as a blue orb of light floated in the air and then flew towards kagome and hit her in her chest, causing her to fall over onto the hard ground.  
  
She was whole in body and soul now . . .  
  
She was complete . . . .  
  
Ironically Kikyo was right, their souls would reunite but not in the way Kikyo had hoped.  
  
"Ka-Kagome. . ." Inu-Yasha muttered in shock as he held the wounded Kirara within his arms. He then heard the footsteps of his friends running towards him. They had seen the light and when they had arrived, he ignored their gasp, their fears and everything about him. The only things that stuck out in his mind was Kirara and Kagome.  
  
["Oh Kami . . ."]  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Please forgive me of this chapters shortness!!  
  
Please review! And what will happen NOW!?!?! 


	11. Author Notes!

* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Argh I got sinking Writers Block AGAIN! This is annoying!!!! GGGRRR!!!! Please help me out so I may continue this story! Please send me ideas or suggestions at either my or aim.  
  
e-mail: princess_leeta@angelfire.com  
  
aim: ArmandDragon  
  
Ja NE! and thanks.  
  
Gomen for this inconvenient thing! 


	12. Chapter 11: Betrayal By Night

Chapter 11: Betrayal By Night  
  
It had been one whole day and that they had traveled to get to Kaede's village and now it was night. A small burnt brightly between the group of companions. Inu-Yasha sat by the door, his sword propped up against him, his head bowed by his ears ever so twitching. Miroku slept by the fire as Sango and Shippo slept on the opposite side far away from the lecherous monk. Kirara and Kagome slept in a separate room as their wounds healed.  
  
Kaede slept new door at a friends home, for she had ran out of room in her hut. But within the middle of the night Kirara opened her orange-red eyes and glazed at Kagome's sleeping forum. Crickets played their soothing songs upon their legs as bullfrogs let out their trumpet like voices.  
  
She stared at the raven-haired girl, the reincarnation of a dead priestess. She thought to herself and then sat up, upon her mat as she turned her body slowly as she pushed her blankets aside. She winched as pain flew up her injured back. She then stood up and took a wobbly step towards the sleeping girl. Her tails stayed stiffly to her backside, they never moved once as she reached into the sleeves of her inner kimono and pulled out a dagger.  
  
It was a normal dagger with a normal blade and handle. She looked at it sadly as she now stood over the sleeping girl. Could she do it? Could she kill her? Was this truly worth it!? She never could finish her thoughts as she found Kagome's warm gray-blue eyes staring at her. Kagome did not scream for help, did not move, she didn't do a thing, she wasn't even surprised. She just stared at Kirara like a little girl staring at a disturbed friend.  
  
"Do what you must." Kagome said in a whisper "I forgive you." She said her eyes stayed on the neko youkai as the dagger came down. . .  
  
Down like a bolt of lighting . . .  
  
It hit sold . . .  
  
With the floor . . .  
  
Kirara kneeled on one knee one clawed hand still on the blade as the other was placed on the floor for support. Kirara's head was bowed and her tails lay helplessly at her side. Kagome then sat up and looked at Kirara with a sad and yet understanding look in her eyes.  
  
"Kirara . . . "  
  
"Tisk tisk." A voice came from the darkness and both the two woman turned to see who it was, to their surprise it was Naraku, he wore his usual monkey suit. He sat in the corner across from them, the empty socks of the baboons face stared at them. "Its so hard to find good help these days." He said with a composed voice as Kirara jerked the knife from the floor and stood up quickly and her tails stood on end.  
  
Naraku said nothing as Kirara rushed at him and thrust the blade towards his skull only to have her wrist caught in a tight grip. Naraku's masked face, inches away from hers, "Your ignorance surprises me, my neko. You strike at the one who controls the path of your soul and life force." He said with a hint of amusement as Kagome stood up from her covers and held her bow within her hands, a single arrow knocked into it.  
  
"Let her go Naraku." Kagome said with narrowed eyes as a muffled voice could be heard in the next room. Naraku stood up and twisted Kirara's wrist causing her to loss her weapon, it clang to the floor like a noisy alarm bell. Kirara lifted her free hand as her claws extended and she thrust her claws towards his stomach. But he suddenly twisted her around causing her to have her back to him and her right arm twisted behind her back.  
  
She let out a small cry of pain as he wrapped his other arm around her waist locking her in a painful position. "Free the arrow, miko." Naraku smirked as his hood fell back. "Put an end to her pain, your rival for the hanyous love."  
  
Kagome lowered her bow as Kirara struggled to gain her freedom, that's when the hanyou and company came rushing into their room. Kirara looked over to see Inu-Yasha look at her with fear and then to Kagome. Sango gasped and Miroku said nothing, Shippo ran to Kagome and hugged her legs.  
  
Kirara suddenly felt afraid and scared.  
  
"Naraku, let her go!" Inu-Yasha growled as Sango looked towards the hanyou. "I think not, she is mine." He stated as Sango looked back at Naraku with large eyes. "Yours! I hardly doubt it!" she snapped as Naraku just smiled, "My dear Kirara-" being careful not to release any pressure he moved he arm around her waist to about her chest, his clawed hand soothes the side of her face as he looks down at her. "-shall we tell them. . .of the deal?" he smiles as she looks at him in horror.  
  
Silence and tension fills the room.  
  
"Deal?" Miroku asked  
  
"Hai." Naraku states and looks back at the group and studies each of them, "A deal." He repeats, "Your little companion gained this appearance because of me." He stopped for a moment as a few shocked looks and gasps fill the room. Inu-Yasha said nothing though as Naraku went on, "Until the Full Moon, that is, and of course there is a price she must pay that she has yet to deal out."  
  
Kirara lowers her head in shame as her ears droop, she was alone, she was done for. She closed her eyes as she heard footsteps walk up to the front and before Naraku could fill in the blanks, Kagome took the honor from him. "To kill me, steal the jewels and give them to you." She says in a statement and Inu-Yasha looks at Kagome with pure horror and to Kirara with the same look.  
  
It all was coming together.  
  
Sango stepped forward with tears in her eyes, her best friend was going to kill her future friend, "Kirara why!?" Sango cried out as Miroku placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. Kirara licked her dry lips and lifted her tearful face to her betrayed comrades, she then glanced at Inu-Yasha. "For a forsaken love, which I am forbidden to have." She said in almost a whisper.  
  
"For the love of Inu-Yasha."  
  
["For my love, I would give my life away, for my forsaken love my soul I would give. To be loved in return . . . I would die."]  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * REVIEW PLEASE! Now is when we decide . . . THE CHOSEN LOVE FOR INU- YASHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*cheers *  
  
Who will it be? Kagome the miko or Kirara the neko!?!?!?  
  
BBBWWWWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!  
  
I will add up all the votes! And the winner shall be revealed in the next chappie!! 


	13. Chapter 12: End My Pain

Chapter 12: End My Pain  
  
[A/n: The winner is Kirara with 19 votes and Kagome 13!]  
  
"For the love of Inu-Yasha." Kirara said in a whisper as Sango narrowed her eyes. "For love! You betray us all for your selflessness! You call that love!?" she snapped and Kirara looked down at the ground, not even struggling against Naraku's hold or his touch. "Sango, you don't understand, you have everything. You don't have to worry about anything, you have Miroku, you are both human. I am just a neko, in my original form it would be . . . impossible for me to . . . be with the one I wish to have. But in this form I can be with him." She said with tearful eyes.  
  
"You must understand! Please! I would do anything to have love like you have! . . . But I cannot complete my part of the deal. I can't kill Kagome I can't deliver the jewels. I can't do a thing! Don't you understand!" Kiara cried out and Sango became silent as Inu-Yasha stood in silence.  
  
"I feel in love with you, Inu-Yasha, I love you all sides of you, the hanyou, the youkai and even the human. I love it when your sad, I love it when your happy! I love just like Kagome does and I know that I may lose you today. Because of my selfishness or because I do not have your love in return, I know you love the miko." She stopped for a moment, "For failing in my mission, I will lose this . . . this body, my life and my very soul. It was my payment and I accept it, even if I only was able to walk with you, touch you and comfort you when you needed it. . . To speak with you is what I treasure. For I could never do that, if I was myself."  
  
"Kirara." Kagome said as she walked towards the neko as Kirara spoke once more, "I do not ask for forgiveness."  
  
Kagome looked down and then she looked back up and sat Shippo down on the floor and walked towards Naraku. "I will take her place in death if you leave her in this form." Kagome said without fear, she had made up her mind, it did not matter what happened to her, she wanted Inu-Yasha to be happy and Kirara. She knew he did not love her and it hurt her, but now it did not matter.  
  
Naraku looked at the miko in amusement, "You would trade your life and soul for the neko's welfare? How . . . sweet."  
  
"Kagome! No!" Inu-Yasha yelled out as he stepped towards her, "Inu-Yasha, tell me now, who do you love? I want the truth." She said as she faced Naraku, Inu-Yasha blinked and then was silent, "The truth . . . Oh kami, Kagome, I care for you and yes I-I- even -loved . . . you, but kami, I love you and I still do. But . . . Kirara, is . . . Kirara is the one that holds my heart. But Kagome, don't do this!" He cried out as Kagome looked over her shoulder at him and smiled as Kirara looked at her in surprise.  
  
"Kagome . . . " Kirara said with shock and then struggled against Naraku's grasp, as he himself raised an eyebrow at this act of loyalty. "Who very interesting, indeed." Naraku ran a hand through Kirara's cream-colored hair and look at it as he smiled evilly. His mind went through the infinite possibilities that were now before him.  
  
Inu-Yasha growled in anger as he watched Naraku and the two women he cared for, as Sango and Miroku watched in frustration, for they could do nothing. Shippo stared wide eye at Kagome, "K-kagome . . ." he stuttered as she smiled down at him, her eyes held a horrifying knowledge within them.  
  
She knew something that the others did not.  
  
She walked towards Naraku as tears came to Kirara's eyes. "Kagome, don't come any closer! Please!" she begged as Kagome shook her head, "I will not abandon you." She looked up to Naraku, "Inu-Yasha!" Kirara cried out as the hanyou ran towards Kagome but was knocked back by some type of invisible force field as Shippo banged his small fist against it! Calling for his adopted mother.  
  
"Naraku, let her go."  
  
"Now why would I do that, little miko?"  
  
"I can and will kill you." She said with narrowed eyes as suddenly the force field closed tighter around them. "As you can see, I have mastered a few of my powers." She said as Naraku growled at this and held Kirara tighter.  
  
"Kagome! What are you doing!" Inu-Yasha yelled and she looked over her shoulder, "I love you, Inu-Yasha, remember that." She said as she then looked down at Shippo and smiled at him as she turned on her heels and quickly swung a closed fist and made contact into Naraku's face, as a pinkish red glow formed upon her hand, the glow spread out and into Naraku's body. The force field suddenly exploded into a bright white light, two screams where heard and a cloud of black filled the white light!  
  
And as the light went down, two forms of a being where seen, one on the floor, unmoving the second standing still with wide eyes, behind the figure was a pile of dust with a slight pink glow of a jewel shard.  
  
Instantly they all knew . . .  
  
Their lives had just took a 180 degree turn . . . 


	14. Chapter 13: Just One

Chapter 13: Just One  
  
Kirara fell to her knees and kneeled before Kagome's body she was critically burnt by the Shouki, her shoulder was run through and she was bleeding badly from the wound. She moaned in pain as her breathing was sallow. Kirara's eyes where filled with tears as she whispered, "Kagome . . . please don't . . .die."  
  
"I-Inu-Yasha." Kagome called out as Kirara stared down at her, Inu-Yasha was at her side He cradled her into his arms as she gasped in pain, she reached up with a burnt and bleeding hand, "A Kugutsu, his coming. . . I can feel his aura . . ." she weakly laid her hand upon the side of his face as he covered her hand with his own and leaned into her hold.  
  
"Kagome, you idiot, why did you go an have to do that?" he said gently as she only smiled, "For you silly-" she turns her head to look at Kirara, "- hey, take care of him . . .he can be a jerk . . . yeah know." She muttered as she closed her eyes and took a deep shuddering breath.  
  
"I love you . . . Inu-Yasha." She said as her smile faded away and her eyes slide shut as her body went limp in his arms. "K-Kagome? Kagome . . . KAGOME!" he yelled as tears streamed down his face  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kaede exited her hut as she gazed at the saddened group of companions, their faces where pale as snow and their eyes red rimmed, Shippo had fallen asleep in Sango's lap from his crying. Kaede sighed and placed her hands behind her back as Inu-Yasha looked up at the old priestess.  
  
"She is alive but badly burnt and injured, her powers are dried up as ye would say. She will need rest and not be allowed to move about." Kaede said, breaking the eerie silence as she noticed Kirara was not around. "Where be Kirara?" she asked as Sango stood up with the young sleeping kitsune in her arms. "I-I don't know." Sango strutted out as she walked up to the hut.  
  
She turned to look at the monk who was now by her side, one hand upon her shoulder, the two then walked into the hut to check on their friend. Kaede looked at Inu-Yasha with worry. "Why don't ye go and find her, Kagome is not yet awake." She said as Inu-Yasha nodded slightly. He did not want to leave her alone, but he had to find Kirara.  
  
Miroku, Sango and the sleeping Shippo entered the hut and looked to the upper right corner of the small hut to see their beloved friend on a mat with a white kimono top on her. She had a thick layer of bandages about her arms and they should see part of a long bandage about her shoulder which no doubt covered her chest as well.  
  
Another one was around her head a few small bandages on the side of her face, though they could not see her legs and lower torso they where sure it was bandaged was well. Miroku stayed by the door as his lover walked to the raven haired girl.  
  
Sango kneeled down beside her unconscious friend and laid the little kitsune beside her hip. She then reached out and gently brushed a strand of rouge hair from her face. "Kagome, why must you be so kind?" she asked and felt warm tears come down her pale face. She watched her best friend breath slowly, in and out, in and out.  
  
Sango then smiled sadly as she looked away and towards Shippo who now was sleeping in a ball, his puffy tail wrapped around him like a blanket. "You'll be fine, just like always. Ready to kick some youkai-ass and then some." She frowned, "Don't worry, well get Naraku for this." She said as she heard the monk's staff rattle as he walked towards her.  
  
"Sango, we must allow her to rest and not wake her up." He said gently as he helped Sango to her feet and she looked up into his eyes, the pair of dark blue eyes that held sorrow and understanding in them. He looked down upon the miko, "Before you know it, she'll be up and hitting me in the head with you." He grinned as the two turned and went out of the hut, leaving Shippo with his adoptive mother.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kiara kneeled before a small running stream of cool water, her hair still a mess, her kimono tarred and her eyes full of confusion and sorrow. Her two cream colored tails sat curled at her side. She gazed at herself within the pool of water, staring. Staring at her true self and the mark upon her head.  
  
The spider upon her forehead . . .  
  
The mark of Naraku. . .  
  
"I'm so selfish!" she cried out and struck the water with her clawed hand, causing a great splash and large ripples to disfigure her reflection. "I'm such a fool! A kitten!" she cried out in frustration as she closed her eyes tightly to keep the tears from coming, but it was all in vain! For her tears came out like a river, she dug her clawed hands into the moist earth and let her hair fall over her face to cover her shame, her pride, selfishness, anger and most of all, fear.  
  
Fear because of her desire to be with the one she loved; fear because all of this almost killed her dear friend! The friend she said she would kill but could not! "So innocent, so kind, so damn considerate! She puts her self-last unlike me who wants to be first! Am I so venomous to not see the foreshadow of my preference?! Deceitful, betrayer . . .murder! That is all I am!" she yelled as she broke down in spirit.  
  
"The trust, the loyalty to my friend is gone! They all know my deceit and my transgression!" she cried as she slammed her fist into the earth and as she did, she gazed at the item that fell from the sleeve of her kimono.  
  
The dagger . . . the dagger she had threaten the miko's life with. The dagger that shined with defiance, betrayal, forsaken passion . . . and  
  
. . . freedom.  
  
Freedom from her crimes and the balance of the weight she feels. She picked up the weapon as the sun light reflected off it's treacherous and all might edge of death. Just one thrust and all the pain would be over. Just one thrust for freedom, just one thrust to end the measure of weight.  
  
Just one . . .  
  
Just one thrust . . .  
  
And all would be right.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Inu-Yasha walked through the forest; his feet never disturbed the twigs and the creatures beneath his bare feet. The birds seemed to have frozen to their spots and their voices gone, as they too felt the sadness and tension of the twisted games of fate. The sun shone through rays of light, from the canopy above. He was following the neko, Kirara's scent, it was so sad, so confused and guilty with sin that it weighed the atmosphere so heavily that the trees seemed to weep as the wind blow their thick limbs about.  
  
He could hear the sound of trickling water, the sound of the stream flowing over the rocky sand. He could smell the salt water of tears and the fear, the tension, the anxiety of loneliness. . .  
  
. . . all the demons in the world and beyond the grave could not suddenly stop this hanyou as he suddenly became overwhelmed with unknowing fear as a feeling from deep within himself told him to move with speed.  
  
He in fact moved with such a great speed he never noticed the pair of sad red-orange eyes staring at him with pleading words to let it all end, to let it all end with just on thrust.  
  
Just one thrust . . .  
  
Just one little thrust. . .  
  
And it all would be over. . .  
  
* * * * * *  
  
*runs away in fear * DON'T HURT ME!  
  
Readers: MORE CLIFF HANGERS!!!! AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!  
  
*runs with great speed in fear of my life. * If you kill me I can't write the next chapter!! *cries as I am being chased * I want my mmmmmoooommmmmyyyyyy!!!! 


	15. Chapter 14: Vengence

Chapter 14: Vengeance  
  
He could hear the sound of trickling water, the sound of the stream flowing over the rocky sand. He could smell the salt water of tears and the fear, the tension, the anxiety of loneliness. . .  
  
. . . all the demons in the world and beyond the grave could not suddenly stop this hanyou as he suddenly became overwhelmed with unknowing fear as a feeling from deep within himself told him to move with speed.  
  
He in fact moved with such a great speed he never noticed the pair of sad red-orange eyes staring at him with pleading words to let it all end, to let it all end with just on thrust . . .  
  
Inu-Yasha blinked as he looked down into the pleading eyes of Kirara, dagger in her hand the blade resting on her breast, her hands on the handle ready to plunge it into her heart. She looked away from him as his face became a snarl and he smacked the weapon out of her hands. Causing the blade to graze across her kimono before flying through the air.  
  
"What the heck are you doing!" he yelled and in his mind he knew that was one of the most idiotic question to ask! He knew what she was doing; she was about to commit suicide! Kirara said nothing as she looked down towards the ground, her face hiding any emotion. Inu-Yasha looked at the dagger that lay a few feet away and then to Kirara with sad eyes.  
  
He then sat down beside her and took her into his arms and sat her in his lap. Her eyes went wide with shock and surprise at this act, she felt him rest his chin upon her shoulder and he whispered to her, "Its your turn to rest, neko." He said as she leaned against his broad chest and sighed, her tails twitched at her side as they brush across his faces as she lifted them to his head, "Why did you stop me? If I died now then you could be happy with Lady Kagome and I would be at rest and cause no harm." She whispered as his hold tightened around her. "Kirara, I have sworn to protect Kagome, in truth, yes I loved her. But you . . . you have stolen my heart and my love."  
  
Kirara said nothing for a few moments as tears came slowly down her face. "But I have wronged Sango, Kagome and the others worst of all . . . I . . . I wronged you! How can you love a being that has betrayed you?" she cried out as she turned quickly around and stood on her knees, her hands upon his thighs. "This isn't even my true form! I'm nothing but a baka neko!" she cried as Inu-Yasha only shook his head. "Kirara, we all make mistakes. I myself made many before.-"  
  
"-Its in the past, Kirara. Though I now care for Kagome as my younger sister, but I love you, don't deny me of it." he said softly to her as he cupped the side of her face and with his thumb cleaned the tears from her face. "I know how it feels . . . to be used."  
  
"But I will die soon." She muttered, "Not if I can help it." he replied as he leaned down towards her, "Kirara . . .you silly cat." With that he kissed her, he kissed her gently and as he kissed her a man in baboon clothing appeared behind the two. Kirara was the first to sense him and her eyes went wide with fear as she saw the dagger in his hands.  
  
He held it above Inu-Yasha, ready to carve his name into the hanyou's back. She did the only thing she could think of as the dagger was baring down upon them. She shoved Inu-Yasha to the side and as it would seem fate took an evil twist as in slow motion the dagger pierced into Kirara.  
  
Inu-Yasha's eyes went large as a doe caught in the headlights of a car. Kirara let out a cry as she felt the metal dig into her weak flesh, the warm blood flowing out of her body through the wound in her chest. Her tails fell weakly to her sides and her clawed hands tightened around Naraku's, her hair dangled around her. Naraku only smiled from under the face of the baboon.  
  
He twisted the blade and then ripped it out of her as he snarled, "Little fool." With that and the suddenly motion of her body falling to the ground the ribbon the ends of her hair fell out. She landed hard on the ground her body landed in the shape of a slighted line with a hand out stretched above her and her tails behind her. Blood pouring out from her mortal wound as Naraku discarded the dagger with distaste.  
  
"Kirara!" Inu-Yasha cried out as he unsheathed his father's fang and pointed it at Naraku. "Naraku." He growled  
  
"You seem upset." He said with a chuckle. "It appears as you have lost them both or should I say all three of them? Kikyo, then the young miko and now the neko." He stated as he let the baboon hood fall from his head. "What will you do now?"  
  
"I-I-nu. . .Y-asha. . I . . I." Kirara gasped out as the two males looked at her, her eyes where so sad, so willing. "Inu-Yasha!" she cried out in fear as Naraku suddenly drew his sword and swung it at the unknowing hanyou!  
  
Inu-Yasha quickly turned to find a blade and Naraku coming at him, he had so little time . . .so little time, he couldn't even blink.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Inu-Yasha!!" Kagome cried out as she darts up right in her padded bed, her face pale and her hair damp with sweat. "Inu-yasha." She mumbled again as Sango burst into the room to find Kagome suddenly up and dressed in a priestess kimono that Kaede had placed beside her for when she woke to put on. In her hand was a bow, upon her back quivers. Her raven hair clang to her like a bee to honey, her burns upon her hands where clearly seen as blood leaked through her pure white top from her shoulder and slowly oozing down her sleeve.  
  
["Just like Kikyo . . . I look just like when Kikyo came back to life."] She thought as the warm blood flowed down her arm. "Kagome!" Sango cried out as Miroku outside was holding a worrying Shippo. Kagome took no mind of her friend and limply walked past her like a zombie, like she wasn't even there. ["Inu-Yasha . . .I'm coming."] She thought as she walked down the stairs and past Miroku and Shippo. "Lady Kagome!"  
  
"Kagome!" Shippo cried out as he jumped out of Miroku's hands to catch up with his adoptive mother who should not be even able to walk!  
  
["I'm coming . . . just hang on . . . everything will be alright . . . "]  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * BWHAHAHAHAH! What is going to happen next? Will Kirara die? Will Kagome? Will Inu-Yasha die or will Naraku? Oh the suspense! Oh the HORROR!  
  
Be sure to catch the next episode of: Forsaken Love!  
  
Ja NE! 


	16. Chapter 15: : Dilemma

Chapter 14: Dilemma  
  
[A/N: All right before I start this next chapter I would like to add MY personal comment here about Kirara being male or female. I see Kirara as a female, for these reasons:  
  
Who in their right mind WOULD name a boy Kirara? A feminine name.  
  
Kirara has a slender formation of the body, signifying a female, but even more slim in the manga (example Vol.9)  
  
She has a hint of a sharp eyelash usually shown to direct a character as a female  
  
Kirara was referred to "She", on the episode Kagome Kidnapped By The Wolf Demon, Kouga. 2nd episode with Kouga in it)  
  
But once again that's just my opinion So There =P~. She be female! But anyways onward!  
  
* * * *  
  
Chapter 14: Dilemma  
  
Naraku grinned evilly as he thrust the sword forward, but as he did so, the sword suddenly was shot out of his hands. He growled as he darted his head to the right to see Kirara in a crouching position, her right tailing coming back to wrap about her small frame. Her eyes where narrowed and reflected pain as she glared at Naraku.  
  
Bad move for him, for Inu-Yasha doubled up his fist and punched him across the face causing the evil hanyou to fly back a few feet as Inu-Yasha then rushed to Kirara as she closed her eyes and her breathing became sallow.  
  
He kneeled down beside her, his eyes scanning her like a worried and scared mother knowing her child will die. But for him, he was scared shitless. "Kirara." He said in a shaky voice as she opened her eyes and looked at him. "Inu-Yasha. I am fine don't worry-"  
  
"-damnit! Your bleeding to death and you say your fine! Ki-AHHHHH!" Inu- Yasha is clawed across the back, ripping the back of his kimono open. "Stupid mutt." Naraku growled and went to stab his clawed hand through the hanyou's skull, but Inu-Yasha moved to the side with Kirara in time to only have part of his left silver ear snipped.  
  
Inu-Yasha landed beside Kirara as she landed by him with a grunt, Inu-Yasha was on his feet in seconds as he dodged another blow by Naraku. Inu-Yasha withdrew the Tetsusaiga from its sheath, Naraku laughed as Kirara stared wide-eyed at the sword.  
  
It did not alter.  
  
The rusty old blade stayed as a rusty old blade, the sunlight reflected off it as Naraku laughed and Inu-Yasha looking dumbfounded. The blade should of changed, should of become the mighty fang, the wind scar . . . he stared at it. Naraku still laughing, as Kirara looked away, she knew why, why it was not alternating.  
  
She wasn't human.  
  
Naraku stopped laughing as he saw the look on the hanyou's face, "Pathetic, you're wondering why it is not transforming. Look at her; look at the one you are trying to protect. You're protecting a demon, a full neko youkai. Not a human. The blade will not follow your commands." He laughed once again as Inu-Yasha growled, "What will you do now?"  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Kagome ran as fast as her wounded body could, she felt the blood flow freely down her arm, her chest now. She was having trouble breathing, but she went on, she would not slow done, Shippo sat upon her unwounded shoulder, he looked over to her, his eyes wide with fear as he saw the blood. "K-Kago-me." He stuttered and she instantly knew what he saw. But she did not answer.  
  
"Kagome, your . . . your . . .bleeding." His eyes started to water, he had seen his parents die, he knew what kind of wound she held in her body, and he wasn't dumb. "Kagome, stop! Go back, your going to die if you-"  
  
She interrupted him, her voice was soft, caring and apologetic, "Shippo, listen to me, I want you to go back to the village and get Miroku and Sango. We may need them, don't worry about me. But promise me, you'll be a good boy."  
  
He was silent for moment and then nodded as he leaped of her shoulder as she smiled at him, he took off like a squirrel on all four. "Be strong, Shippo." She whispered as she ran even faster, she could feel it. She could the youkai's power, the jewel she knew Naraku was near.  
  
As she ran she pulled an arrow from her quiver and knotted it into her bow. She was almost their, she felt the presence of Naraku, the fading life of Kirara and . . . Inu-Yasha. She closed her eyes, ["Forgive me."]  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"NO!" Kirara shouted as Naraku slammed an injured Inu-Yasha up against a tree. "Leave him alone!" she cried out, trying to move, trying to lift her self up, but she couldn't. She couldn't move, she did not have the strength; she had lost too much blood. Her hands where covered in her own blood, her kimono, her tails and the ends of her hair, crimson.  
  
She was dieing and she knew it, but not Inu-Yasha, no he could not die! "Inu-Yasha!" she cried out as Naraku raised his clawed hand to drive it into his skull. Inu-Yasha had been injured; his sword arm had been stabbed clean to the bone, his shoulder dislocated and a cut above his brow. Blood trickled down the side of his face.  
  
Though strangely enough he held the sword with in his other hand. Clasping to it like it was life or death, funny though for it was. He growled evilly as he bit down on Naraku's hand, clawing into his flash, like a wounded dog.  
  
Naraku smirked, "Good bye Inu-"  
  
"-Yasha!" a voice finished for him as suddenly an arrow struck him in the shoulder, the arrow grew bright with an eerie pink color and he knew what it was and he released Inu-Yasha as he quickly went to pull the glowing arrow out. He grabbed it with his right hand and yanked out as the arrow exploded purifying his right hand and then his arm, it was traveling through his body, but he fixed that as he sliced off his right arm from the shoulder done.  
  
The limb disappeared and blood dripped down his arm. Naraku looked over to where the arrow came from as well did Inu-Yasha and Kirara. Their standing between two tall trees was Kagome; at first glance she could have been mistaken for the deceased priestess Kikyo. But Kagome's loving blue-gray eyes gave her away, Inu-Yasha noticed the bloody sleeve and shoulder, it was no longer a pure white but a scarlet color. Her face was pale and her breathing was sallow.  
  
"Kagome." Inu-Yasha said with shock as Naraku chuckled, "Ah, the reincarnation, Kagome." He snickered as she stumbled towards Kirara, who now fully collapsed to the ground holding her chest. "Come to die along with your rival, how sweet." He said as she kneeled beside the dieing neko. "Only one of us will die." She whispered, then laid down her weapons and rested her hands upon Kirara. A strange pinkish light surrounded the two; Naraku instantly knew what she was doing.  
  
He growled and charged at the two, "You will not succeed!" he screeched as Inu-Yasha saw this his hand griped tighter upon Tetsusaiga, he saw the danger, saw the two woman in his life in danger. He felt the power he felt the change.  
  
Tetsusaiga had become the weapon he needed most.  
  
He could see the wind scar . . .  
  
* * * *  
  
My apologies for this chapter taking so long to be put up and for it being so short. Furthermore its NOT my best work, =(, but here it is and I tried hard to get the atmosphere right and I hope I did and as you can probably tell, this story is coming to a close.  
  
I want to thank you all for reading this, these are the last chapters that are coming up:  
  
Chapter 15: The Gift Chapter 16: Epilogue: Fukai Mori, Forget Me Not Chapter 17: Reviews and Thank Yous 


	17. Chapter 16: The Gift

Chapter 15: The Gift  
  
The wind scar, Inu-Yasha could see it. Light flooded down his great sword as the fang transformed within his clawed hands. He turned and lifted the sword, pointing it at Naraku. The wind scat collided forming its mighty wraith.  
  
"Naraku, it ends here." He said in a composed voice, "Forever."  
  
Kagome ignored Inu-Yasha, ignored the danger, and ignored Naraku as he was closing the distance upon her. She focused on one thing and one thing only . . . Kirara. Her small hands rested only inches above Kirara.  
  
She was only a lower class priestess with hardly any training; she knew that, this skill she performing was beyond her capabilities. Far beyond and yet she was doing it, her will alone keeping her in check. The light around her hands spread across her friends dieing body, then entering her, causing the neko to glow.  
  
["I can do this, stay focused Kagome, and stay focused."] She chanted within her mind, she knew the risk to this, if she messed up even a little they would both die. "Kirara . . . I-I give up my . . .claim on Inu-Yasha." She whispered and she let a small smirk play against her lips. "Take care of that old fool."  
  
"K-Kag-gome." Kirara said in a horse voice. "You can't d-do this."  
  
Kagome said nothing and as Naraku drew close she felt Inu-Yasha's power grow, ["Inu-Yasha."] she thought as suddenly the wind scar was released and a great force attack the land and the air. A shield formed about Kagome and Kirara to protect them as Naraku's cry was heard, the earth splitting and sending chunks of earth at them, the wind grew thick and harsh, like a thunderstorm.  
  
She reached up with one hand and touched Kirara's forehead where the spider was and with a flash of light it disappeared. It vanished into thin air, freeing her from certain death, her wounds upon her body where closings, the dark dim lights in her red-orange eye where growing brighter by the moment.  
  
Kagome smiled.  
  
A bright light surrounded them as Kagome continued her duty she felt the presence of Naraku slowly fading away. Fading away forever, she never knew when the last of the Shikon jewel shards fell to the ground, she never even knew when she had fallen onto the cold hard ground or the cry of a hanyou.  
  
All she knew was peace as her life drifted down the river of life.  
  
Inu-Yasha could not believe his eyes Naraku was dead! Gone, puff, kicked the bucket! Oh he wanted to sing and dance, but then, then he saw out of the corner of his eye, as the Shikon jewels fall to the ground, Kagome fall. She falls to her side, like a chopped down cherry tree. Her hair followed her as she hit the ground, the shield lowered about her.  
  
He immediately drops the Tetsusaiga onto the ground and in a mad dash, he rushes to her, he drops down beside her and rolls her over onto his lap and holds her. He gently moves her raven hair out of her pale face to find those once beautiful loving eyes that where so full of life, gone, dim like a light bulb.  
  
That's when he notices her body heat has dropped, her breathing hardly even noticeable, her heart beat slowing done. "Kagome. . . Kagome!" Inu-Yasha shouts as suddenly Miroku, Sango and Shippo run out from the cover of the forest. Sango was the first to the three companions and she instantly caught Shippo by the collar and pulled him away before his innocent eyes saw the image before them.  
  
Sango held Shippo in her arms, her back turned away from the bloody scene. "Sango, let me go! Whats wrong?" he yells as he hears Miroku's jiggling staff fade to where Kagome and the others where. He then smells the blood, attacking his nose like a mountain of fire ants. "Kagome? Sango! What has happened to Kagome!" he yells with tears as he struggles to escape her strong hold.  
  
Sango gently runs her hand down his red hair, her eyes closed, "Shippo its alright, Shh. There's nothing you can do."  
  
"No! NO! Kagome!!!" he cries out as he shakes his head violently, refusing to believe that his adopted mother is . . . dead. "Its not true! She isn't dead! She's just playing a game!" he cries as Sango continues to comfort him the best she can.  
  
Miroku slowly makes his way towards Inu-Yasha and stops behind him, his eye closed and his hand out before him in prayer. "Inu-Yasha, I'm sorry." He says gently as Inu-Yasha holds the still form of Kagome, crying into her hair. "No, I've lost them all." he says with a whimper, not caring what the others think, not caring if they believe him weak.  
  
He was wasn't he? He couldn't save Kikyo, he could save Kagome . . . he couldn't even save Kirara. When they all need him the most, he failed them all. ALL! Miroku lowered his hand and looked down at Kagome with sad eyes and then went to gaze upon the body of his lovers feline and once pet, Kirara. He gazed at her for a moment, an eyebrw raised in question.  
  
Why was she still in human form? Shouldn't she be in a neko form, if she is . . .dead? He blinks, as her tail twitches, "Hmm?" he mutter as he walks over to her and then places two fingers against her neck, he blinks again. "Sango, Fetch Lady Kaede! Quickly!" Miroku shouts as Sango looks over her shoulder, nods once and runs ff with Shippos till in her arms.  
  
"She's alive still." Miroku says as he kneels by Kirara, "W-what. . . have. . .y-you done . . . Kago-me." Kirara states in a whisper, which makes Miroku, look at Kagome. "Inu-Yasha! Lay Kagome down by Kirara, quickly!" he says in a composed voice. Inu-Yasha looks at him and then nods once and lays her down by the neko.  
  
"Kirara." Inu-Yasha says and strokes Kirara's cream-colored hair. "Kagome . . . you foolish human . . " she mutters and opens one eye, as she coughs slightly. She ignores Inu-Yasha's hopeful eyes burning into her soul. She slowly and weakly turns her head to look at Miroku, who is checking for vital signs.  
  
"Stop . . .that, monk." Kirara says and turns her head back to Inu-Yasha, "She's. . . she's not . . .dead . . . nor will she . . . be in a long . . .time." Kirara gasp out as Inu-Yasha pulls her into his lap. "Kirara, save your strength." Inu-Yasha says gently as Miroku narrows his eyes and looks up at Inu-Yasha. "She looks and feels dead, but . . . she's not."  
  
"That's. What I said . . . monk." Kirara rolled her eyes, as a voice was heard. "She's in a spiritual stage and recovering slowly." The voice says as Inu-Yasha and Miroku look towards the forest to see Lady Kaede huddle through the forest with Sango with her and Shippo in her arms.  
  
"That was quick!"  
  
"I was already on my way here-"  
  
"-Inu-Yasha slit my wrist." Kirara says as everyone looks at her as she interrupted Kaede. "Wha? Ki-"  
  
"Do it." she said as Inu-Yasha made no move to do what she asked, he looked at her like she grew a second head. "You must. . .or she will die."  
  
Inu-Yasha looked to Miroku and then to Kaede who nodded, so he reluctantly did as Kirara said, "Place my blood in her mouth have her drink it, quickly." She says and so Inu-Yasha does so, with a dumbfounded look on his face. Kaede huddles up to them with a frown as she watched and then nodded to herself as they then bound Kirara's wrist.  
  
"Wha-"  
  
"Bounding." Kaede says to answer Inu-Yasha before he can finish. "Bounding?!"  
  
"Hai, Kagome's soul is in check for this reason, she surrendered her life force to Kirara, thus draining Kagome of her life, but her soul still lives within her, and by taking the blood of the one she shared life with seals them together, forever."  
  
"Hummm."  
  
Kaede sighs, "In other words, Inu-Yasha, Kagome and Kirara are sharing one life force but two different souls, if one dies then the other. She will live as long as Kirara will and who knows how long that will be. She will age as Kirara does and the two will be kind of like a twin if you will. But the one receiving the blood, especially youkai blood, will have to decided themselves if they wish to live."  
  
"Kagome." Shippo says as he hops out of Sango's arms and runs to Kagomes side, he pauses for, a moment and then touches her cold hand with his small hand. "Don't leave me alone, please. . . mom."  
  
"Shippo." Kirara says in a weak voice, but with a small smile on her face, "Don't worry, this is Kagome . . . we are talking about . . . she will come back."  
  
Shippo smiles a little, and then Kaede announces that they should return to the hut in the village. Miroku lift Kagome into his arms as Inu-Yasha takes Kirara. They then proceed to the village, all but Shippo who stays behind, his blue eyes gaze at what caused this all, what brought the death of his parents, what brought his life to a screeching holt.  
  
What brought his new mother to him, his new family, his new friends and a life he can live without worry. He stared at the Shikon Jewel shards. "All this for something so small." He says as he walks towards them and then stops only a few feet away. Suddenly to him, he felt like he had aged, beyond his years.  
  
* * * *  
  
Okay now I know I said I was going to make these long LONG! But I had to stop here, it was a good spot to leave off for those annoying cliff hangers. I had to have JUST one more lol. Be sure not to miss the next and FINAL chapter of "Forsaken Love!" You don't want to miss it!  
  
Until next time,  
  
JA NE!  
  
Chapter 16: Epilogue: Fukai Mori, Forget Me Not Chapter 17: Reviews and Thank You's 


	18. Chapter 1: Epilogue: Fukai Mori, Forget ...

Chapter 16: Epilogue: Fukai Mori, Forget Me Not  
  
"Inu-Yasha, will you come on all ready! Where going to be late and you know what happened last time." Kirara said with her hands upon her small hips, her tails swaying side to side with irritation. "I'm coming, neko!" he shouted as she heard him stumble out of the small hut before them. It had been three years since the death of Naraku and the rebirth of an old friend. Kirara and Inu-Yasha had been become life-mates, they lived in a hut within Inu-Yasha's forest, not far from Kaede's village.  
  
"Inu-Yasha!" she called out again as Inu-Yasha stood up with a snarl, "Your stupid cat made me trip."  
  
"Sissy is not stupid!" Kirara snapped as her gray and black cat jumped into her arms. "Now come on, we have to meet Miroku and Sango at the village."  
  
"Yeah, yeah." He said crossing his arms within his sleeves. Three years, Inu-Yasha shook his head slightly and found himself wondering how big Shippo must be now. ["The little half-pint"] he snickered slightly, he never had been so happy in his life. Though sadly he had to deal with his brother from time to time, but he didn't mind it much.  
  
"Wont t be great to see them again? I miss them so much." Kirara said with a smile as she looked over at her mate. "Hai, it will." He said as he smiled at her as she giggled slightly, "I swear you look like a puppy who is going to get a treat." She teased as he wiggled his ears.  
  
"Took you guys long enough." Came a voice as the two realized they where in the village, Kirara quickly turned to see Sango there, standing by Kaede. "Sango! Kaede!" Kirara cried out and ran to the two from her past and hugged them. "Its good to see ye child, how have ye been?" Kaede asked as Kirara smiled, "Great!" she looked towards Sango, "In the name of everything holy! What on earth happened to you!?" Kirara cried out in surprise as Sango laid a hand upon her well rounded belly.  
  
"Miroku happened to her that's what." Inu-Yasha said off-handly as his mates eyes grew large. "Well I never thought I would live to see this happen!" Kirara teased as Sango blushed. "Yeah, well . . . it happens." She says as Inu-Yasha scans the area.  
  
"Speaking of the lecher where is he?"  
  
"I resent that." Came a voice from within the hut. "Ah, don't you mean represent." Inu-Yasha corrected as Miroku stepped down the small stairs and stood by his wife, Sango. "I do not know what you mean, my dear friend." Miroku said in his composed voice as Inu-Yasha rolled his eyes. "Yeah, whatever monk."  
  
"You know we should be going, Lady Kaede shall you accompany us?" Miroku asked as Kaede shook her head. "I am to old to travel, but please do give them my respects." With that Kaede huddled into her hut as Miroku assured her he would.  
  
The group then went on their way to visit an old friend as they walked their way to the south end of the village Sango sighed as Kirara then upon hearing the sigh looked at her old friend. "If I was able to transform, I would gladly carry you Sango." Kirara says as Sango looks at her and smiles.  
  
"Hey, don't worry about it, if I can battle demons then I can battle walking while pregnant." Sango laughs, Inu-Yasha shook his head, "Why do you still wear that rag about your right hand monk? The cruse is gone."  
  
"Habit I guess." Miroku said off-handly as the group entered the forest once again, but moving into the east, following a large trail, birds where singing within their safe haven in the tree tops, while the roof of leaves let the daylight shone in, in beams.  
  
It was peaceful and dream like soon the era opened up into an open field where a large pond laid before them, a few feet away from the pond was a medium sized hut with a large oak tree beside it with a log tied to a rope upon one of its mighty branches. As they neared the hut a light winded sent their hair flowing past them.  
  
As the wind did so a small child's head poked out from behind the mighty tree, it was a female child with short red hair and a freckled face with green eyes. It was a human child in a brown kimono, another child came up beside the human girl, it was a little boy no older then four, he rubbed his blue eyes as if he just awoken from a nap. He had long light purple hair and wore a green kimono.  
  
The two children stared at the visitors and then the older child picked up the little boy in her small arms and ran to the hut as many pairs of eyes looked out he windows. Miroku only smiled as did Sango and Kirara. The children cried out, their friends name and then Shippos. Shippo was the first to appear out the door of the hut, upon his back was a small inu- youkai. The boy smiled he was only a few feet taller and longer hair and tail.  
  
"Hey! Mama! Its Inu-Yasha and the others!" he called out as he smirked and looked at his old friends. "Your late I'll have you know . . . holy cow Sango your huge!" Shippo says as Inu-Yasha came up to the young kitsune and bopped him upon his small head. "I know that!" he braked as Sango blushed and Miroku smirked.  
  
"Where is the woman at?" Inu-Yasha demanded as he crossed his arms as Shippo shook his head, "Kirara haven't you taught this mutt manners yet." Shippo stated in more of a statement then question. "Haven't you learn to shut your mouth pup?" Inu-Yasha growled.  
  
"Alright you two behave theirs children around." Came a voice that sound like an angel, Inu-Yasha looked over to his left as his ears went that direction and Shippo grinned. "Kagome! Long time no see!" Sango said with a cheerful voice as Kirara grinned at her friend. "Hey, how's it going? Have you hands full I see." Kirara said with humor as the much older Kagome smiled at them.  
  
She wore the attire of a priestess, hair pulled back like a priestess and in her hands was a basket of flowers and two little girls beside her, one a human and the other a hanyou. "Yes, so I do, I've been good . . . Sango are you?"  
  
"Why does everybody looked so surprised!?" Sango huffed finally losing her patents and Kagome laughed, "Poor Sango." She then smiled, he blue-gray eyes dancing with joy. "Its to see you all again."  
  
"Yes and who are these two young children" Miroku said looking at the children hanging onto Kagome's pants. "Oh, This is Aya and this is Mac. They have just arrived today."  
  
"More orphans. Will it ever end?" Miroku said with a hint of sadness, Kagome sighed and shook her head as her hand rested upon the little girls head. "No I'm afraid it will never end." She sighed.  
  
Then she smiled, "I'm sorry, please come in, children we have guest!" Kagome said with a smile.  
  
A girl came down a magical well, to an era of forgotten legends and races. She freed a hanyou and brought hope to those who had lost it. She gave a monk back his life, a exterminator companionship and a young kitsune a mother and now, after a critical battle with a hanyou, Naraku and the life given to her by her dear friend Kirara. She lives within the forgotten era to raise the orphans like Shippo.  
  
For she could not return to her time but only visit for life there had ended upon the day Naraku died.  
  
Her new life began . . .  
  
In Sengoku-jidai.  
  
The guardian of The Shikon no Tama.  
  
The End  
  
* * * *  
  
And that's all folks, Thank you all for reading and reviewing this story! I thank you all for the encouragement to complete this story! I hope to see other people writing Inu-Yasha and Kirara stories so I wont feel so lonely LOL! Though kind of a neat twist eh? HEHEHHEHEHHEH!  
  
Next chapter: Thank Yous and Reviews! 


End file.
